31 primaveras
by Lulufma
Summary: Colección de drabbles. 31 presentes para Sakura Haruno en su mes de cumpleaños. [MultiSaku]
1. NejiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 primaveras"**_

* * *

 _01: Neji & Sakura._

* * *

.

Para un hombre tan orgulloso como lo es Neji Hyuga, presentarse al cumpleaños de alguien sin regalo alguno resulta ser un golpe duro a su ego, y uno muy fuerte si se le añade que la cumpleañera es nada menos que su novia.

Su mejor amigo, Lee, le había sugerido arrancar algunas flores de la viuda que vivía a dos cuadras de su casa; pero a Neji no le había parecido apropiado arruinar el hermoso jardín que la señora Yūhi cuidaba con tanto esmero porque le recordaba a su difunto marido. Pidió entonces una opinión femenina y su amiga Tenten se pronunció entusiasmada; con estrellas en los ojos le había propuesto hacerle un cartel inmenso y colgarlo en las escaleras de la escuela, Neji ya había visto a muchos jóvenes hacer eso, pero desechó de inmediato la idea, aquello no iba con un Hyuga. Se reservó pedir opiniones a sus primas, no quería tener más problemas con su tío si es que este se llegaba a enterar por Hinata (pésima escondiendo secretos) o por Hanabi (la cizaña hecha persona) que quería dinero por el onomástico de su novia.

Sakura, horas atrás, había escuchado gustosa el saludo de su novio y este, avergonzado, se vio en la necesidad de explicar la ausencia de obsequio recordándole a Sakura el conflicto familiar por el que estaba pasando: hacía unos meses, Neji se había rehusado a seguir teniendo citas pactadas por su tío con muchachas de familias adineradas, la razón se pintaba de rosa: había conocido a Sakura Haruno. Su tío en rechazo a su desobediencia le había quitado la mesada e incluso había ajustado los gastos que hacía en su crianza; Neji se había visto obligado a trabajar medio tiempo para poder pagar sus clases de Inglés.

Y allí estaba, sin nada en las manos más que la pequeña palma de su novia aferrada a la suya y una casual conversación acerca de los problemas exagerados de su mejor amiga.

—…Ino se molestó y con razón; Sai no aprende cuándo callar y yo la entiendo…

Normalmente Neji le daría la contra a Sakura, le increparía por el fuerte carácter de su vanidosa amiga y alegaría que Sai es un chico con problemas existenciales y que es entendible lo difícil que le resulta entablar relaciones sociales.

Separó los labios para responder pero los cerró al instante. Él solía discutir con Sakura de todo, desde la cosa más insignificante hasta temas polémicos internacionales. Después de todo así la había conocido, discutiendo la respuesta de la pregunta diez del examen de matemáticas.

Como si el cielo se despejara, la solución se presentó por sí sola: solo por hoy no le daría la contra a su novia; era un regalo justo, premiaría su terquedad y castigaría lo más apreciado que tenía, su orgullo.

Neji aprovechó que los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en él y asintió suavemente. Sakura se plantó en seco y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—No —negó con simpleza y al ver a Sakura arquear las cejas, añadió—: Sai es cruel cuando habla, no me sorprende que haya herido a Ino.

Sakura, quien ya se había preparado para debatir, tuvo que guardar sus argumentos. Algo extrañada con la situación, decidió cambiar de tema. Esta vez probó con política, planteó la polémica con respecto a un proyecto de ley, se mostró como siempre, apasionada con su postura y lo que recibió fue un corto apoyo a su idea por parte de su novio. ¿Economía?, él estaba de acuerdo con ella; ¿Gastronomía?, asentía con la cabeza y daba una vaga respuesta de respaldo. A la tercera coincidencia de posturas, Sakura bufó molesta y lo encaró:

—¿Qué ocurre, Neji? Que sea mi cumpleaños no quiere decir que sea la dueña de la verdad.

Neji exhaló y tal como hizo Sakura minutos antes, detuvo la caminata plantándose en la acera.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿no crees? Siempre andamos discutiendo, es un buen castigo para mí darte la razón por no haberte regalado nada.

Sakura parpadeó dos veces sorprendida, sonrió con ternura y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Hyuga.

—Neji —habló con la vista clavada en sus manos—, me gusta discutir contigo. Aunque casi siempre no estemos de acuerdo, es interesante escuchar tu punto de vista, incluso a veces me siento tentada a darte la razón. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos? Cuando nos entregaron los exámenes y vi que estabas en lo correcto, supe que eras el chico que quería para mí.

El rubor en las mejillas de Sakura se expandía hasta sus orejas. Sakura podía ser una sabelotodo, pero cuando se trataba de su relación, su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja.

Ella giró el rostro visiblemente avergonzada y agregó con sorna:

—No soy como tus pretendientes, Neji, esas cabezas huecas.

Neji sonrió de lado, totalmente recompuesto.

—Descuida, ninguna tenía el color de tu cabello, ni tu voz chillona, ni tu terquedad…

Sakura apretó fuertemente su brazo con una sonrisa sincera. Ese era el Neji del cual se había enamorado.

 **:_:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Agradezco a Lian Kirito-kun por darme la idea para el título, siempre sufro con esto.

Decidí empezar con NejiSaku porque es mi otp crack, lo escribí recién hoy por eso demoré en publicarlo ;-;

Las actualizaciones serán diarias, mañana nos leemos :D

Si desean algún personaje en particular, me lo mencionan y si es con alguna idea mucho mejor

Besos :B


	2. SuiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 primaveras"**_

* * *

 _02: Suigetsu & Sakura._

* * *

.

Tener como novia a una estudiante de medicina no había resultado ser tan divertido como había pensado.

Empezando por lo que siempre llevaba puesto, ¿qué mierda con esa bata blanca ancha y sin forma? ¿Dónde estaban los trajes cortos y ajustados y las medias largas de nylon? Encima su novia era pequeña y parecía que la bata se la iba a tragar entre tanta tela insípida. Sakura -así se llamaba- tampoco sabía jugar al _doctor_ ; usaba términos profesionales que él no entendía y que le quitaba todo lo erótico a los juegos previos al acto amatorio. Y por último, lo que en verdad detestaba de la carrera que había elegido, era que nunca tenía tiempo para él. Exámenes, prácticas, internado y lo que últimamente le estaba colmando la paciencia, las horas de guardia que ejercía en el hospital.

Y justo hoy, que era su cumpleaños, debía de quedarse en el hospital hasta el día siguiente.

Pero Suigetsu no se dejaría vencer por ninguna profesión; el hombre tenía un plan, o bueno, más bien era el plan de su amiga (o mejor dicho, conocida) Karin. Al principio le había parecido descabellado; pero luego de darle vueltas al asunto, había terminado por aceptar a regañadientes que el plan era ingenioso.

Fijó de nuevo su vista violeta a la barra de metal por donde se resbalaban los adolescentes con sus patinetas.

—Ah… esto va a doler.

Tiró la pierna hacia atrás y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pateó con ímpetu la baranda.

Luego puntos negros en el cielo, él llamando a Karin, carcajadas venenosas y un techo blanco.

.

 **...**

.

Sakura retornó luego de veinte minutos; el plan no había resultado perfecto porque Sakura no podía permanecer todo el tiempo en su habitación, pero al menos se daba unos minutos para aparecer y platicar un poco.

—Las cosas que uno hace por amor… —susurró Suigetsu de manera galante. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos, Sakura debería amarlo el doble.

Ella dio un suspiro largo negando con la cabeza. Podía parecer completamente decepcionada de su actitud, pero en el fondo tanto ella como él sabían que estaba alegre de tener a un muchacho capaz de hacer tremenda locura solo para pasar un momento con ella.

Suigetsu metió su mano dentro de la camisa y sacó la botella que tanto le había costado esconder.

—Llegó la hora del brindis —canturreó meneando la botella.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de furia ante la presencia de aquel líquido ámbar.

—¡Suigetsu! —bramó Sakura.

En un segundo le retiró con rudeza la botella de whisky y la reemplazó con dos vasos de agua.

—Sakura… ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tan correcta? —dijo entre dientes, golpeando suavemente su vasito de plástico con el de su novia. De un trago se acabó el agua y como nadie, ni siquiera la ñoñería de Sakura lo iba a vencer, le sonrió mostrándole sus puntiagudos dientes y susurró con picardía—: Al menos déjame darte mi sorpresa…

Ella soltó una risa corta mientras le quitaba el vaso de plástico vacío y se retiraba lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Suigetsu… tienes una fractura de segundo grado, tienes prohibido cualquier esfuerzo físico.

Mierda.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Disculpen, estoy atrasada, intentaré mañana ponerme al día, surgieron cosas imprevistas del trabajo. También debo respuestas de reviews, hubo un problema con Ff hace unos días y no me dejaba verlos, mucho menos contestarlos.

¿Qué opinan del SuiSaku? A mí me encanta el SuiKarin pero Suigetsu es demasiado adorable (y jodido).

Otra cosa, me sorprende que me hayan pedido parejas diferentes, creo que ninguna coincidió xd

Nos vemos mañana, besos :B


	3. KakuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 primaveras"**_

* * *

 _03: Kakuzu & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura sospechaba de su novio; mirando el techo, no dejaba de pensar que Kakuzu ya se estaba tardando en buscar una excusa para pelearse con ella.

Días antes a las navidades, san valentines y veintiochos de marzo, Kakuzu buscaba una razón -por más estúpida que fuera- para discutir con ella, y Sakura sabía muy bien la razón, el miserable solo quería librarse del compromiso de darle un regalo.

Tacaño, así lo había conocido, y tal como había dicho su madre, no había cambiado ni un pelo.

Ino por su parte le había exigido que rompiera con él, pero Sakura, amante de las causas perdidas, siempre había salido a defenderlo. Y es que cuando Kakuzu se lo proponía, podía ser un hombre de ensueño. Como cuando la llevó a la feria del centro de la ciudad… no, eso jamás pasó. O como cuando la llevó al recital del Lago de los Cisnes… no, eso tampoco pasó.

¿Entonces por qué carajos lo quería? Suspiró cansada; ella y su gusto extraño por los hombres mayores y aparentemente malos.

Debía ponerle un alto a esta relación, aunque le doliera echar al caño cinco años de noviazgo.

A las cinco de la tarde, el señor se dignó a llamar.

—Dime, Kakuzu —atendió con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

Lo siguiente no lo esperó ni en sus más locos sueños: Kakuzu la había invitado a cenar en un restaurante de nombre impronunciable, lo cual solo podía significar que era carísimo.

Apretó sus mejillas con ambas manos en un intento por contener la emoción que se descarrilaba por todo su cuerpo. Sacó de su armario el vestido rojo que pedía a gritos volver a ser usado y lo dejó sobre su cama.

Aún no perdía las esperanzas.

.

 **…**

.

Un anillo y una propuesta de matrimonio.

Sakura estaba como desquiciada, al borde de la euforia y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello era demasiado, era tan _'no Kakuzu'_ que le asustaba la idea de que todo se tratara de una broma de mal gusto del maquiavélico de Hidan.

—¿Es por esto que evitabas darme obsequios? Estabas ahorrando para este anillo, ¿verdad? —balbuceó con los dedos temblorosos entre la gran mano de Kakuzu que intentaba encajar el aro en el dedo medio de su ahora prometida.

Kakuzu hizo un mohín con sus labios, torciendo un poco la cicatriz que tenía sobre estos.

—Sí, algo así —respondió indiferente.

Conseguir el anillo no había resultado nada fácil, en especial a la hora de elegirlo, todos costaban literalmente un ojo de la cara. Luego de hacer la elección (el más costoso que había en la joyería), siguió la parte más sencilla del plan: llamó a Hidan y siguieron con lo pactado.

El día veintiocho de marzo, a las tres de la madrugada, un anillo de diamante amarillo de diez kilates descansaba sobre sus manos.

Y solo le había costado una promesa a Hidan de acompañarlo a esa extraña Iglesia que adoraban a un dios de lo más excéntrico. Rio en sus adentros, ni siquiera cumpliría con esa promesa, el tiempo también era dinero y no lo perdería en esa estupidez.

Kakuzu sonrió satisfecho mientras veía a Sakura sonarse los mocos; había matado dos pájaros de un mismo tiro comprometiéndose el mismo día que el cumpleaños de su novia.

A eso le llamaba saber ahorrar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Antes que digan que esto es demasiado crack (?), ya he leído dos longfics KakuSaku y me han encantado, las invito a leerlos, no son muchos pero son geniales.

Por cierto, habrá martes de yuri(?, me gustaría saber qué personaje les gustaría que saliera primero :)

Besos :B


	4. GaaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 primaveras"**_

* * *

 _04: Gaara & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura estaba muy lejos de poder decir que era bonita, siquiera de considerarse normal; pero al verse en el espejo, con ese vestido rojo de cuello redondo y mangas cortas, no pudo evitar sonreírle al bello reflejo que la miraba entusiasmada.

Estaba tan guapa que quería gritarlo.

—Déjame levantarte ese cerquillo, te vas a ver más linda.

La pequeña de cabello rosa gruñó como cachorro, enfurecida ante el comentario de su madre. Una última mirada al espejo y tomó de la mano a su madre para bajar por las escaleras; ya eran las cuatro y no quería hacer esperar a los invitados de su fiesta de seis años.

A las cuatro y quince Sakura supo que algo andaba mal, pero su madre le había insistido que mantuviera la calma, quitándole los dedos de la boca. Cuatro y media, Sakura empezó a hacer sonidos con su boca, intentando callar las palabras pesimistas que la envenenaban por dentro. A las cinco Sakura soltó su primera lágrima y a las seis, se echó a correr a su cuarto, encerrándose con llave.

Siempre supo que nadie iría a su fiesta, lo supo desde el día que repartió las invitaciones por todo el salón y escuchó las risas de sus compañeras. Nadie la quería en ese salón, su autoestima estaba por los suelos de tantos apodos que le habían puesto. Y ella tenía la culpa por haberse creído bella al mirarse en el espejo el día de hoy. Ella misma se había creado falsas ilusiones.

Se limpió los mocos con el antebrazo y le dio vuelta a su almohada por lo empapada que estaba. Se durmió escuchando las palabras de consuelo de su madre.

.

 **…**

.

—Sakura… despierta, alguien vino a verte.

La pequeña hundió más su cara en la almohada; el dolor había pasado y ahora solo se veía reflejado en sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

Su madre insistió, alegando que la visita no era ningún familiar; al no obtener respuesta por parte de su hija, Mebuki Haruno no tuvo otra opción que revelar la identidad del pequeño invitado.

—Es Gaara, cariño.

Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida, _¿Gaara?_ , sinceramente no lo recordaba. Animada por la curiosidad, saltó de la cama, corrió hasta las escaleras y se asomó de a poco para reconocer al tal Gaara.

En definitiva, no había tratado con él; en realidad con ninguno de los chicos de su salón. Solo sabía que aquel niño pelirrojo venía de un lugar lejano, donde el sol quemaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso y que nadie quería jugar con él porque era extraño.

Sus ojos verdes inmensos se posaron sobre los suyos y completamente ruborizada, se animó a salir de su escondite.

—Disculpa la tardanza, es que no encontraba un regalo.

Sakura recibió el cactus que le tendía con los dedos temblorosos, tomando la pequeña maceta desde la base por temor a hincarse con las púas.

—Gracias —susurró aún atontada por la sorpresa.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, si invitarlo a comer gelatina o a jugar al _'Ponle la cola al burro'_. Quería hacer de todo pero a la vez las palabras se le trababan en la boca.

—Tienes los ojos hinchados… —acotó él, con la vista fija en su rostro.

El picor regresó a los ojos de Sakura, separó los labios y supo que el vómito verbal era inevitable.

—Ya sé que me veo fea, por eso nadie vino a mi fiesta. Todos dicen que soy un monstruo porque mi frente es grande y…

—Yo no tengo cejas —la interrumpió y como si se tratara de algún código, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer.

Sakura se permitió observarlo con quietud y en efecto, tal como había dicho, Gaara no tenía cejas, tenía una cicatriz arriba de su ojo izquierdo y portaba unas ojeras inmensas. _El monstruo del desierto_ , así le decían. Sakura le sonrió nerviosa, dos monstruos en una fiesta.

Gaara le tendió el oso de peluche que cargaba y la invitó a jugar con él. Sakura aceptó emocionada pero antes se acercó a la mesa para depositar el cactus con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor.

Al fin podían comportarse como los niños que eran.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este drabble iba a ser un longfic, pero luego de esta introducción no sabía cómo seguirlo. Gaara de pequeño se me hace tan adorable, me da cositas ;-;

El martes de yuri se traslada para mañana porque estoy atrasada D:

Besos :B


	5. SaiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 primaveras"**_

* * *

 _05: Sai & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sai podía ser el más sangrón, imprudente, grosero e insensible de los hombres (o al menos los que Sakura conocía); pero cuando hacía algo por ella, por más mínima o insignificante que pareciese, irremediablemente producía que su corazón rebotara como pelota de hule entre sus costillas.

Y verlo parado del otro de lado de la puerta con una torta en las manos, iba a hacer que le diera un ataque de taquicardia.

—Sai —susurró conmocionada—, no debiste molestarte.

—Bueno —contestó de inmediato, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sakura lo tomó del hombro con cuidado, no quería que tirase su torta de cumpleaños.

—¡Espera, Sai! No te lo tomes literal, lo dije por cortesía. En verdad agradezco que me hayas comprado una torta.

El aludido se reincorporó a su postura inicial, arqueando una ceja ante el comentario de su novia.

—Yo la hice… estuve leyendo un libro de cocina —explicó sin mucha importancia—. Un recetario.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron como nunca, definitivamente debía ser un milagro por su cumpleaños. ¿Sai haciendo algo por su cuenta que no sea dibujar? No era que despreciara su arte, al contrario, siempre lo animaba a presentarse a concursos de los cuales no estaba muy interesado porque no le gustaba comercializar sus pinturas.

Y aunque no se notara en su cara de póker, Sakura sabía que muy por dentro, Sai sonreía.

.

 **…**

.

—Tienes un poco de crema en los labios—señaló Sai tocándose el labio inferior.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario, y en un intento por irradiar sensualidad, sacó su lengua y lamió con lentitud la crema que reposaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando se percató de que los labios gruesos y pálidos de Sai estaban entreabiertos, y sus ojos, comúnmente opacos, ahora tenían un brillo en particular.

Sai parpadeó exactamente tres veces, para luego meter de lleno su dedo índice en el pastel y embarrarle sin mucho cuidado el rostro de su novia.

—Así está mejor. Te ves más bonita, Sakura.

—Serás… —gruñó ella entre dientes.

La agasajada estiró su mano para tomar un pañuelo de la mesa pero un frío escalofrío la sacó de sus cabales. La mano -untada de crema- de Sai se metía por el cuello de su blusa roja, ensuciándola no solo a ella sino también su ropa.

Sakura iba a quejarse pero entendió muy tarde las verdaderas intenciones de su novio cuando este enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—¿Qué libros has estado leyendo? —le susurró atontada en su oído.

Él no contestó, pero Sakura estaba segura que Sai no solo había estado leyendo libros de cocina.

Y agradecía en secreto eso.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este salió medio sexy(? considerando que es Sai xd Confieso que hubo un momento en mi vida en que creí que serían canon, culpo a Pierrot y su maldito relleno.

Lo subí a medianoche a pesar que nadie lo lea xd porque estoy atrasada, ya debería estar en el día 8 y este recién es el drabble 5.

En fin, les mando besos :)


	6. KarinSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _ **06: Karin & Sakura**_

* * *

.

Sakura a veces podía ser tan ugh, perfecta.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué en su cumpleaños le había dado el mejor regalo que podría recibir una cantante amateur de rock? Ahora Karin estaba frustrada, su regalo debía ser igual o incluso mejor que el que Sakura le había dado.

¿Pero cómo superar una entrada vip al concierto de The Strokes?

Ella había dicho que cualquier cosa que le regalara sería bueno; pero en sus ojos gigantescos había visto reto. Porque antes de ser novias son rivales. Quién saltaba más alto en el taburete. Quién encestaba más pelotas en el partido de basketball. Quién terminaba primero las mezclas en la clase de Química. Quién mandaba a volar más lejos a Suigetsu de un solo puñete. Karin tenía sobresaliente en este último deporte.

Entonces a lo que iba, mañana era su cumpleaños, tenía poco dinero y su regalo debía ser excepcional. Mierda. Miró hacia los costados en busca de Yamanaka pero la rubia parecía bastante ocupada en coqueteos nada fructíferos con el 'cara de póker'. Ojeó por el otro lado y se encontró con su salvación: Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Hey, ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha frunció el ceño antes de mirarla de soslayo, apretando con fuerza el libro que leía. Karin insistió:

—Sé que conoces a Sakura desde niño y bueno, ¿qué crees que le gustaría recibir por su cumpleaños?

Sasuke pellizcó el puente de su nariz, por alguna extraña razón aquel tic se le había hecho habitual cuando platicaba con Karin. Suspiró largo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, intentando captar segundas intenciones por parte de la pelirroja. Parecía sincera, algo cohibida, como avergonzada, pero no por él; la voz chillona de Sakura retumbó en su oído recordándole el por qué había estado tan molesto con ella todo el mes de junio.

—Me dijo que se fueron al concierto de The Strokes por tu cumpleaños.

Karin empezó a boquear exageradamente rápido, como Suigetsu fuera del agua. Acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice mientras escondía su repentino sonrojo con aquel gesto.

—Sí, por eso es que…

Sakura entró por la puerta buscándola con la mirada. Karin lo sabía y para agilizar la tarea de encontrarla, levantó la mano agitándola de lado a lado.

—Algo que solo tú le puedas dar —contestó Sasuke a la primera pregunta de Karin, y para no perder lo Uchiha, añadió—: Yo que sé.

.

 **…**

.

—Bien, Sakura, prepárate para el mejor regalo que vas a recibir en la vida.

Karin se arrodilló, apretó el botón del medio de la radio y metió el _cassette_ que antes había estado envuelto en papel de regalo. Apretó un botón más y le dio la espalda a Sakura; no quería que la viese mientras la cinta empezaba a reproducir la música.

La habitación se inundó de la voz de Karin y de un solo acompañamiento de guitarra. La canción favorita de Sakura duró tres minutos, tiempo en el que ninguna dijo nada, en especial Karin, quien no se atrevía a girar porque su rostro se había camuflado con su cabello.

—Fue hermoso Karin, sabes que adoro tu voz. —Sakura la sorprendió abrazándola fuertemente por atrás—. Vaya que te esforzaste al adaptar la canción con mis características.

—¿Có- como crees? Las entradas que me diste por mi cumpleaños eran mucho más costosas —replicó cohibida.

Sakura rio corto, sonrojada esta vez de la vergüenza.

—En realidad gané las entradas en un concurso de radio —explicó con pena.

—Ah. —La respuesta por parte de Sakura la tomó desprevenida. Se ajustó los lentes con los dedos y continuó, mucho más relajada—: Bueno, entonces puedo decir que mi regalo es mejor.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Sakura, colocó los brazos en jarra, tomó aire y estalló:

—¿Qué? Pude haber vendido las entradas y darte algo menos costoso. ¡Además estuve llamando a la radio varias semanas!

—Nada le gana a un regalo con alto peso sentimental…

Sakura gruñó pero la cólera le duró apenas cinco segundos. Dejó caer los brazos y abrazó a su novia con fuerza. Solo por esta vez le dejaría ganar a Karin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Esta ship me encanta, las asocio bastante con otra OTP que tengo. Pienso hacer un fanfic corto de ellas pero la flojera me gana :(

Karin y Konan fueron las más votadas pero el de Karin ya lo tenía medio escrito así que lo publiqué primero, además que sigo atrasada.

Disculpen que no esté contestando reviews pero de verdad estoy con el tiempo ajustado, con las justas puedo terminar estos drabbles. En unos días estaré contestando, pero me alegra leerlos :)

Besos :B


	7. ShikaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _07: Shikamaru & Sakura._

* * *

.

Shikamaru nunca encontró el sentido de celebrar un cumpleaños. Siempre lo consideró como un día más dentro del tiempo relativamente largo en el que vivía un ser humano. Para él, un cumpleaños era tan solo un recordatorio de que el tiempo no pasaba en vano y que nos acercábamos inevitablemente a la muerte.

Luego estaba Sakura, única mujer capaz de reventarle el celular un veintiocho de marzo a las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué no debía esperar a que él la llamara primero para felicitarla por su onomástico?

—Ya estoy llegando, Sakura —contestó al tercer pitido—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

La mujercita al otro lado de la línea reprendió su retraso con un tono de voz demasiado exaltado, no enojado, ni de lejos, pero Shikamaru pudo deducir que su novia estaba planeando u ocultando algo.

Problemática desde la coronilla de su cabello rosa hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie.

Dobló una última cuadra y vio a lo lejos a Sakura, con un sombrero gigante de paja y unas sandalias descaradamente rojas.

Shikamaru empezó a avanzar con pereza mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, odiaba la brisa marina.

—No hay tiempo —lo había cortado Sakura cuando había intentado saludarla—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Sakura sacó de su bolso una hoja que levantó hasta sus narices porque estaba empezando a desarrollar un problema de miopía. Debido a la intensa luz que propagaba el sol, Shikamaru pudo apreciar con horror que la hoja tenía escritos por todos lados.

Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ella dobló el papel por la mitad con los dedos y lo tomó del brazo para halarlo no a la playa, sino por el largo camino de la acera.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

Ella se detuvo y lo encaró:

—Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre los cumpleaños y bueno, eres un genio así que no me queda de otra que aceptar que tienes razón— pronunció sin mirarlo, apretando los labios; luego suspiró y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro de manzana—: ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya que un cumpleaños significa que me queda menos tiempo de vida, entonces haré todo lo que quiero hacer y no esperaré a envejecer para empezar. Y si no te molesta, quiero hacer todo esto contigo… ¿aceptas?

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, intentando ocultar el rubor que estaba seguro, lo hacía ver como un estúpido. Soltó un resoplido y terminó por entregarse al intenso amor que Sakura le profesaba.

—¿Qué haremos primero? —preguntó aceptando implícitamente su pedido. Una fuerte corriente de aire noqueó su olfato, recordándole que se encontraban frente al mar— ¿Nadar?

Sakura rio bajito, como si hubiese dicho alguna estupidez cuando lo más lógico era precisamente eso.

—Al acantilado, nos tiraremos en paracaídas al mar.

Un tic nervioso brotó en su ceja derecha, ¿qué había dicho?

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado, esta pareja me gusta aunque ame más el ShikaIno(?

Es extraño pero este fanfic recibe varias visitas, siento que uso bots xD No sé, es raro.

Nos leemos pronto :D


	8. MadaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _08: Madara & Sakura._

* * *

.

Constató la placa que colgaba del lugar con la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel. Había llegado al lugar donde la habían citado. Era un orfanato y llevaba su nombre.

¿Por qué había decidido hacerle caso a un pedazo de papel que había encontrado a unos centímetros de su puerta? Porque el lugar se encontraba en una avenida altamente transitada, porque era su cumpleaños y no tenía nada que hacer, porque si no salía de su casa iba a morir de la depresión que la llenaba ese día, porque su infantil inconsciente se había ilusionado con un posible pretendiente con quien intentar rehacer su vida, y sobre todo, porque es Sakura Haruno, ama y señora de los actos impulsivos.

Tocó el timbre del lugar, una anciana abrió la inmensa puerta con bastante ligereza.

—Buenos días señorita Haruno, la estábamos esperando.

La anciana se hizo a un lado, indicándole con el brazo un pasadizo que la llevó hasta un gigantesco árbol de cerezo; a ambos lados, pabellones de tres pisos y divididos en pequeñas habitaciones la rodeaban.

Sakura giró sobre sus pies en busca de la anciana pero la señora había desaparecido. Sintiéndose perdida en otra ciudad, decidió no moverse, a la espera de alguien que la guiara.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

Giró asustada con una mano en el pecho, lo observó, siempre impávido, y de las sombras de su inconsciente oyó el eco de su propia voz:

 _«No me casaré con un ser tan inhumano como tú»_.

Madara Uchiha la observaba con añoranza; a pesar que su cabello ahora lucía corto, seguía conservando la candidez e ingenuidad de los veinte años. Se veía guapa, fuerte, como una cicatriz aparentemente invisible.

Sakura lo notó mucho más viejo, el cabello antes azabache y rebelde, ahora lucía con algunos destellos grises. Sus eternas ojeras ahora eran acompañadas por arrugas, las famosas 'patas de gallo'. Se apoyaba con un bastón, pero apostaba que lo usaba más por elegancia que por necesidad. Imponente, distinguido y severo, desgraciadamente dañino.

—Es… bello. No importa mucho si considero que se trata de un orfanato. Lo importante es la opinión de los niños no la mía.

—Mm —asintió Madara con su cabeza—. Es tuyo.

Ella giró su rostro escandalizada. Sus ojos nunca conectaron, los de Madara estaban ocupados en su saco de donde extraía los papeles que avalaban sus palabras.

Sakura los tomó y con ojo clínico, buscó solo las partes importantes.

—El orfanato es tuyo, Madara —replicó, con la vista clavada en el papel.

—Solo necesita tu firma para otorgártelo. Es lo que querías, ¿no? —Sakura lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillosos, contrariada. Madara insistió—: Todos estos años estuve haciendo este proyecto; desde que terminamos, todo lo que quería era enmendar mis errores.

—Pudiste haberme llamado; con tan solo preguntar por mí te hubiera perdonado. —Sakura acomodó un mechón de cabello de la desesperación. ¡Diablos, lo amaba demasiado que la encolerizaba!— Nunca te olvidé… yo… —suspiró, debía decirle lo que aún sentía— no puedo firmar eso.

Madara exhaló con fuerza, cansado. No era momento de callar.

—Te amo, ¿sí? Tal vez ya no puedas decirlo pero…

Sakura lo tomó del hombro, callándolo con sus bellos ojos verdes. Muy cerca de sus labios le susurró lo que era evidente, un sentimiento compartido. Besó sus labios resecos, mucho más duros de lo que recordaba.

Él le sonrió satisfecho, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Aun así, decidió que lo mejor era explicarse.

—Te otorgo el orfanato porque sé que harás un buen trabajo administrándolo. No te subestimaré más. Sé que eres capaz.

El corazón de Sakura se removió de júbilo. Eso es lo que quería, que Madara confíe en ella y la dejara de ver como una tonta niñata.

—Entonces ponlo a nombre de los dos. Quiero compartir este bello lugar contigo.

—¿Solo eso? —la cuestionó ansioso.

Sakura sonrió en sus brazos.

—Quiero compartir todo contigo.

…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A: Sí ya sé que parece incompleto, ¿qué diablos hizo Madara? Pues cosas malas haha. Estaba desarrollando la idea y me salieron como 1500 palabras y ya dejaba de ser un drabble, así que se lo dejo a su imaginación. Además, este era una idea para otro longfic :(

Seguiré escribiendo, de repente actualizo en la madrugada, quién sabe.

Gracias por sus comentarios :'D Los responderé cuando pueda, besos!


	9. KankuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _09: Kankuro & Sakura._

* * *

.

Kankuro, un hombre de metro ochenta y de apariencia hosca, tenía una heroína de cabello rosa, figura esbelta y manos suaves, y no le avergonzaba decirlo.

Nunca la conoció, solo después de su muerte y mediante un retrato reciente.

Cuando el virus pandémico lo atacó, no dejaba de tener noticias de aquella mujer; inmovilizado en su cama, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar con curiosidad y cierto desdén cómo la doctora Sakura Haruno se desvelaba por encontrar una cura a su enfermedad y a la del veinte por ciento de la población.

Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro… En ese tiempo, cuando ya ni sentía las piernas de lo inflamadas que estaban, nunca le tuvo fe; no porque la enfermedad fuera nueva y no se conocía mucho de ella más que los síntomas, sino porque Sakura era mujer, la única en toda la capital. Pero ella lo hizo, increíblemente había detectado el virus y había luchado contra él mediante infinitas pruebas.

Un día antes de que empezara su tratamiento, escuchó su voz. Era dulce, suave, algo aniñada. No la pudo ver porque sus párpados hinchados estaban afectando su vista.

—Te vas a salvar —susurró con afecto. Kankuro recordó a sus hermanos, a quienes no veía porque estaba en cuarentena—. Tu hermana ha estado llorando, se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que pronto estarás con ella. Tu hermano menor también sigue afuera, es algo callado pero me dijo que te extraña. Vas a resistir por ellos, ¿vale?

Kankuro hizo un sonido extraño con la boca en señal de afirmación. Quería llorar, incluso abrazarla y disculparse por desconfiar de su talento. Pensó que tendría el tiempo suficiente para salir, recuperarse e invitarla a salir; pero el día que se sintió listo y recompuesto como para pedirle una cita, se enteró por boca propia del portero del hospital que Sakura había muerto; había usado su propio cuerpo como experimento para encontrar la cura a tan horrorosa enfermedad pandémica. Tantas medicinas, químicos e inyecciones habían podido tumbar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Ese día Kankuro había regresado a su casa con los brazos cruzados y Temari, su hermana mayor, lo había consolado en sus brazos. Kankuro temblaba como una hoja.

.

 **…**

.

Cada veintiocho de marzo Kankuro acostumbra a visitar la tumba de su heroína. A veces la encuentra con algunos visitantes y siempre está medio llena de flores de todos los colores.

Observó el busto de bronce del hermoso rostro de la fallecida doctora. Su lápida recitaba la palabra _'mártir'_. Qué bella forma de morir, pensó con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, doctora.

Se levantó y dejó las flores frente a su tumba, antes que su esposa e hijos le gritaran por no llegar al almuerzo.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** A veces creo que me paso de crack pero es el chiste del fanfic(? Tengo una amiga que los shipea duro y yo así de khé, es su segunda pareja favorita.

Esta es una historia real (no idéntica), en mi país un médico murió de la misma forma, se le declaró mártir.

Besos :B


	10. NaruSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _10: Naruto & Sakura._

* * *

.

Decir que Naruto Uzumaki ama a Sakura Haruno es una información inexacta, lo suyo es más bien adoración. Como si una diosa de cabello rosado y ojos de bruja lo hubiera hechizado, así de embobado estaba. Bueno fuera que Naruto decidiera vivir su amor él solo, deshojando flores y escribiendo poemas alejado del resto, pero no, Naruto era tan amigo de todo el mundo que arrastraba a muchas personas a acompañarlo en sus románticas locuras.

—No me pondré ese sombrero estúpido —gruñó Sasuke, esquivando el inmenso sombrero que Naruto, su mejor amigo, intentaba ponerle.

Kiba suspiró agotado, estaba cansado por tener que levantarse tan temprano y porque el sombrero quemaba horrores su cabeza. Neji permaneció inmutable en su sitio, guardándose la vergüenza para sí mismo. Shikamaru cabeceaba de pie, levantarse a las seis de la mañana era insano para él. Choji ignoraba todo, centrando todos sus sentidos en la bolsa de papas fritas con la cual Naruto lo había convencido de participar en la serenata que le haría a su novia por su cumpleaños.

—Agradece que no renté los trajes de mariachis completos —chilló Naruto furioso—, con los sombreros basta y sobra. —Ignoró al Uchiha y se dirigió a los demás— ¡Todos listos! Sakura-chan ya va a despertar.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, tiró su sombrero hacia atrás el cual quedó colgado de la pita que se aferraba a su cuello y retiró la guitarra de su estuche para empezar a tocar.

El rubio le sonrió con todos los dientes, feliz de verlo cooperar, después de todo debía reconocer que el Uchiha era todo un prodigio con la guitarra. Naruto hizo la seña levantando el dedo pulgar y sus amigos levantaron sus instrumentos para empezar con la función.

—¡Ahí te va, Sakura-chan! —gritó hacia la ventana del segundo piso de la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

Choji, chico de buenos pulmones, empezó tocando la trompeta. Sasuke y Kiba se le unieron con la guitarra al mismo tiempo que Neji, quien tocaba elegantemente el violín. Shikamaru agitaba desinteresadamente una maraca, apoyado sobre un poste de luz.

Envalentonado por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros y porque la música se escuchaba increíblemente bien, Naruto cantó y entró en el momento preciso; lástima que su voz no fuera la mejor de todas, pero al menos servía para despertar a su novia.

Dicho y hecho, Sakura se asomó por su ventana alarmada por los alaridos. Naruto la reconoció de inmediato, a pesar que llevara una tarántula rosa en la cabeza y una línea de baba que se asomaba desde sus labios hasta su mentón.

La chica del balcón tardó tres lentos parpadeos en reconocerlos y al hacerlo, se escondió de inmediato cubriendo con sus palmas su rostro adormilado.

Sasuke dejó de tocar y el cambio en la música fue notorio, Naruto le sonrió y con la mano le pidió que continuara. Sakura apareció en la puerta de la casa con la cara lavada y con una infantil pijama de osos.

—¡Naruto! —gritó la cumpleañera y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos.

El rubio la cargó y dieron tres vueltas abrazados. Los demás se removieron incómodos sobre su sitio, cuando Naruto y Sakura se juntaban eran miel sobre hojuelas en un tarro de leche condensada.

—Ya pueden irse, gracias —canturreó Naruto, feliz y satisfecho.

Sakura le dio un 'leve' puñetazo en el hombro y tiró con fuerza la puerta de su casa hacia atrás, dejándola completamente abierta.

—Hay desayuno para todos, chicos, pueden pasar.

Naruto intentó reclamar pero Sakura lo calló con una mirada que juraba muerte y sufrimiento.

La mala cara le duró apenas cinco segundos al Uzumaki, y mientras veía a Choji mascar con desesperación un pedazo de pan untado con mermelada, a Sasuke evitar el azúcar, a Kiba comer como perro mientras Shikamaru y Neji lo veían con desaprobación, no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía los mejores amigos de la vida.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a _Zeth Amsel_ quien me pidió un NaruSaku, ya estaba previsto pero igual gracias por tus comentarios :'D

¿Se imaginan a los chicos de Naruto vestidos de mariachis? Yo sí, y a Naruto con un bigote falso ajdnk.

Gracias por comentar :D


	11. YamaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _11: Yamato & Sakura._

* * *

.

Nunca le había preocupado su quietud, después de todo siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que pasaba desapercibido; pero desde hace algunos años, siempre que lo encontraba en su mecedora de roble tan callado y con los ojos cerrados, a Sakura le invadía una sensación de mareos y soledad que cerraba su garganta.

Lo tocó del hombro y lo meció suavemente. Los ojos profundos de Yamato la miraron con pereza; pocas cosas le disgustaban, entre ellas, que lo despierten de una maravillosa siesta. Sakura no se disculpó con él porque la alegría de encontrarlo vivo superaba con creces la culpa que tenía por haberlo despertado.

—Mm. —Yamato hizo un mohín con los labios pero inmediatamente volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yamato tenía setenta años y su actitud no había cambiado mucho durante tantos años, siempre había sido un hombre sereno, estoico y relajado. Lo único que había cambiado en él era su humor, producto de la vejez, tenía ciertas rabietas más consigo mismo que con los demás.

Sakura tenía cincuenta y cinco años, y al contrario de su esposo, a la pequeña anciana de cabello rosa pálido le había mejorado el carácter. Se había vuelto una mujer dulce a quien le gustaba llenar de mimos a sus nietos, atrás había quedado la mujer que con un puño te mandaba volando hasta la pared.

La edad los había hecho cambiar en mayor o menor medida, pero el amor seguía intacto.

Yamato se removió inquieto en su mecedora, como si estuviese soñando algo. Su esposa se acercó un poco, indecisa si despertarlo o no.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura —susurró medio dormido, medio despierto.

Sakura le sonrió con amor infinito, le acarició la mejilla con una mano y con la otra recogió de entre los lentes una lágrima que se deslizaba por su pómulo. Su corazón se agitó y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su salud; intentó calmarse por su bienestar y el de su esposo, sin embargo, la dicha que sentía era increíble. Hacía poco más de medio año que Yamato había olvidado su cumpleaños, a Sakura le había preocupado eso porque no solo había sido su onomástico, sino también cosas importantes como el lugar donde guardaban los ahorros o el horario en que debía tomar sus pastillas.

—Tenzō —lo llamó con cariño pero él no respondió—. ¡Tenzō!

—Aquí estoy, Sakura —contestó aún con los ojos cerrados—. No he muerto, te esperaré.

La mujer de postura encorvada suspiró recuperada, eso de lidiar con la muerte era muy cansado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y acercó su mecedora al lado izquierdo de Yamato.

Si la muerte la alcanzaba, que sea al lado de su amado.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Me gustan las historias de ancianos, siempre me hacen llorar ;-;

Este es el drabble 11 y hoy debía estar en el 14… creo que voy bien, pronto estaré al día.

Besos~


	12. SasoSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _12: Sasori & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura siempre fue muy creyente de que una buena actitud frente a la vida hacía que las adversidades se alejaran y los éxitos se multiplicaran; sin embargo, aun cuando se había levantado con todo el ánimo del mundo, incluso usando su vestido rojo de la suerte, el día se estaba yendo al demonio y justo en su cumpleaños.

Ella era nueva en el vecindario así que no esperó ninguna fiesta sorpresa o saludos efusivos por parte de sus nuevos compañeros de instituto. Ino, su mejor amiga, acostumbraba dejarle un saludo de cumpleaños por mensaje de texto a la medianoche; pero hasta ahora nada, ni una llamada perdida. El único que podría recordar su cumpleaños y que vivía muy cerca de su casa era Naruto, pero ni rastros de él; a la hora del almuerzo decidió dejar su orgullo de lado para llamarlo pero su celular estaba apagado.

Salió del instituto frustrada, sin nada que hacer más que asistir a la cena que sus padres le tenían preparada.

El crujido de una hoja seca la hizo girar sobre sus talones, desde que había salido de la clase de Biología había sentido que alguien la estaba siguiendo. A un metro de distancia, un pelirrojo la observaba con cautela; Sakura sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Sasori —saludó ella ante el incómodo silencio.

El hombre frente a ella se mantuvo en su sitio, con las manos ocultas en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Sakura, te estaba buscando —dijo sin mucha emoción. Sakura se removió incómoda en su sitio, lo conocía y porque lo hacía, había decidido evadirlo debido al grupo que lo rodeaba, puros malandrines—. Quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

La pequeña muchacha masajeó su brazo con la palma de la mano, nerviosa y algo apenada por haberlo considerado un vago bueno para nada.

—Ah… mm… gracias.

Sasori avanzó hacia ella a paso lento, el cuerpo de Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás, tentada a girar sobre sus pies y emprender una huida. Luchó contra su instinto y se plantó firme sobre el suelo, debía perderle el miedo a Sasori, era un buen chico a pesar de tener toda la pinta de chico rebelde.

—¿Ves? No soy tan malo como crees —habló Sasori, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Sakura le sonrió mucho más tranquila, iba a despedirse pero una precipitada idea se le vino a la cabeza.

—Voy a cenar con mis padres, ¿quieres acompañarme?

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, no le gustaba la idea pero si quería agradarle a la Haruno, debía acceder a aquella invitación.

—Un momento —dijo cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Era Deidara, se oía de mal humor.

—¿Ya? Me está rompiendo los tímpanos. —Oyó desde la otra línea.

—Dame una hora más —contestó, tranquilo, alejándose dos pasos atrás sin desviar la vista sobre la chica de vestido rojo.

Colgó su celular sin importarle que seguramente Deidara se molestaría y le cobraría el doble. Naruto, el amigo de Sakura, era un fastidio; Deidara se había encargado de él y rogaba porque no lo soltara al menos hasta que se fuera de la casa de los Haruno. De Ino se había encargado Zetsu, interfiriendo su línea telefónica impidiéndole poder comunicarse con su amiga.

Sakura podría llamarlos malandrines, pero Sasori prefería llamarlos familia.

—¿Vamos? —llamó su atención, guardando su celular en su mochila.

Sakura se alisó el vestido y asintió con una bella sonrisa.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¿Se esperaban el final? Iba a dejarlo con Sasori como el único que recordó el cumple de Sakura pero así me pareció más divertido.

Ayer contesté los reviews, debí haber escrito algo casi me ponía al día con los drabbles ;-;

Besos :B


	13. IruSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _13: Iruka & Sakura._

* * *

.

Un pequeño remolino naranja se asomó por la puerta y tiró todo a su paso hasta llegar a los pies de Iruka Umino. El hombre mayor se retiró el delantal y colocó sus manos sobre los angostos hombros de su ahijado en un intento por calmar su hiperactivo carácter.

—¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de la chica de las flores' ttebayo! —gritó el pequeño Naruto.

—No sabía que Ino cumplía años hoy —contestó.

Naruto agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. Él conocía a la rubia dueña de la floristería Yamanaka quien gustaba de darle palmadas en las manos cuando quería tomar una flor de su negocio, pero él no se refería a ella.

—Ino no. Es su ayudante, la de cabello de algodón de azúcar, la chica que me regala un girasol todos los días.

Iruka le sonríe de oreja a oreja, a Naruto realmente le gustaba aquella mujer, era su amor platónico. Él no le veía nada de malo, ya Naruto crecería y se enamoraría de una mujer de su edad, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El pequeño Uzumaki se deshizo de su agarre para emprender una carrera hasta su cuarto. Su cabello revoltoso se asomó por las escaleras y su voz chillona retumbó en toda la casa:

—¡Le haré una carta, no me interrumpas hasta que termine!

A Iruka le entraron ganas de tocarle la puerta y reprenderlo por su mal comportamiento, pero lo dejó pasar. Aprovechó el tiempo que Naruto demoraría en escribir la carta para comprarle una caja de chocolates a la asistente de la floristería; debía agradecerle en nombre de Naruto por todas las flores regaladas y que le alegraban siempre el centro de su mesa.

.

 **...**

.

—¡Niña bonita! —gritó Naruto desde la entrada de la floristería.

Ino rodó los ojos y metió su cabeza entre las cortinas que ocultaban una habitación interior. Segundos después apareció la mujer por la que se desvivía Naruto.

Iruka supo de inmediato que él sería el siguiente en caer en aquellos ojos verdes brillantes.

—Naruto, te dije que me llamaba Sakura —explicó Sakura abochornada.

El pequeño rubio rio entre dientes, le gustaba llamarla por apodos que reflejaran su belleza. Iruka, quien había previsto hacer una corta visita para poder contentar a su ahijado, no podía separar los labios de la impresión. Siempre había pensado que la ayudante de la floristería era una adolescente, una sobrina de Ino tal vez. Pero la mujer de sonrisa hermosa parecía mayor, como de la misma edad de la rubia.

—Yo… te traje esto… —habló con dificultad, estirando su brazo para alcanzarle la caja de chocolates—. Naruto me dijo que era tu cumpleaños.

La mujer sonrió agradecida, confirmando que de hecho, cumplía veintitrés años. Iruka sonrió complacido, él tenía apenas veintisiete, ¿qué eran cuatro años?

—Quita esa cara de bobo —se burló Naruto jalándole de las mangas de la camiseta.

Sakura rio, Naruto la imitó e Iruka se hundió en sus hombros. Había estado tanto tiempo ocupado en el cuidado del Uzumaki que había olvidado cómo es que se hablaba con las chicas.

Iruka se despidió con cortesía, jaloneando a Naruto de la parte trasera del cuello de su polo. Tenía algo importante que hacer: volvería a practicar frente al espejo para recuperar su casi extinta galantería.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¿Quién actualiza tan tarde? Pues yo, la que está atrasada con los drabbles :'v

Nos leemos pronto :D


	14. InoSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _14: Ino & Sakura._

* * *

.

Viniendo de Ino, el regalo que le había dado y que ahora tenía en sus manos debía de ser una preciosidad.

Lo abrió comiendo ansias, con los ojos de Ino puestos sobre ella. Quitó el listón rosa, rasgó el papel de regalo y…

—¿Qué es esto? —masculló conteniendo la ira.

—Gíralo —soltó con simpleza.

Sakura siguió la indicación de Ino, encontrándose con una frase escrita al revés del cuadro: _"Feliz cumpleaños, frentona"_. Si no se hubiera tratado de un regalo, seguramente el cuadro que enmarcaba una foto de la misma Ino ya estaría en el suelo roto en mil pedazos.

—¡¿Esto es mi regalo?! —gritó Sakura con furia.

Ino frunció sus cejas platinadas, tomó el cuadro con las puntas de sus dedos y lo colocó frente al rostro de su novia pelirrosa.

—Esto, querida Sakura, es a lo que debes aspirar. Cuélgalo cerca a tu espejo y esmérate en imitarme.

La cumpleañera tomó el cuadro y lo guardó en su cartera con cuidado, con suerte Ino no había pegado su foto y podría reemplazarla por otra más bonita. Caminaron juntas hasta la casa de Ino porque según ella, su madre le había preparado un almuerzo especial.

.

 **…**

.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa haciendo una leve venia frente a la mamá de Ino en señal de agradecimiento. Ino la llamó desde la mitad de la escalera y con una seña de manos, la invitó a seguirla a lo que seguro era su habitación.

La siguió, acariciando en el paso el pelaje del perro chitzú de los Yamanaka. Encontró a Ino sentada en el borde de su cama con un peluche que ella reconoció de inmediato. Prácticamente corrió hasta alcanzarla y sin pedirle permiso, tomó el peluche entre sus manos, tocando con suavidad su cabeza, temerosa de que se le cayera al mínimo tacto.

—Lo compré por internet a un coleccionista. Es un peluche antiguo al parecer, ya no lo fabrican.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron. Cuando conoció a Ino, a ella le estaban dando una paliza porque a las niñas no les gustaba su frente ni su actitud tan callada; Ino se presentó como una gacela y las espantó, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que le quitaran su peluche favorito. Uno idéntico al que tenía entre sus manos.

—No llores, Sakura. Te vas a ver más fea de lo que eres —bromeó Ino intentando tranquilizarla.

—No estoy llorando, imbécil —balbuceó Sakura, dándole la espalda a Ino, abrazando con fuerza el conejo de peluche.

Ino sacó un pañuelo de la caja que tenía en su velador y secó las lágrimas que llegaban hasta la mitad de los pómulos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura podía ser una chica fuerte y segura, pero para Ino, su novia siempre sería la chica frágil y linda que divisó a lo lejos del parque, cuando regresaba del entierro de su padre.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Esto debió ser publicado el martes de yuri, ¿ven cómo sigo atrasada? :'v

Seguiré escribiendo, besos :D


	15. ObiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _15: Obito & Sakura._

* * *

.

Obito Uchiha es un paciente especial, el chico favorito de Sakura.

La doctora Haruno recuerda con claridad el día que llegó Obito a la clínica. Tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo derecho, gritaba el nombre de ' _Rin_ ' por todo el pasillo, despertando a varios pacientes a quienes se les tuvo que medicar para que volvieran a dormir.

Quien se había encargado del papeleo había sido un chico de su edad, cabello blanco y usaba una bufanda grande que cubría la mitad de su rostro. A veces lo visitaba, no muy seguido por recomendación de la misma Sakura, quien había visto el carácter cambiante de Obito al verlo, pasaba de la alegría al extremo odio; en el registro de Sakura se contaban las dos veces que quiso matarlo ahorcándolo con su propia bufanda.

—Cuando salga, ¿te casarás conmigo, Sakura?

Sakura sabe que no es bueno mentir, ni siquiera a los pacientes, por ello no responde; Obito tampoco espera una respuesta, solo quería hacer la pregunta.

El patio del hospital psiquiátrico es tranquilo, solo accedían los pacientes sosegados como Obito cuando recibía su dosis diaria. Sakura estaba a su lado, viendo a un paciente observar maravillado los dientes de león que crecían cerca de una roca.

—¡Sakura! Al fin te encuentro querida, me dijeron que era tu cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

La aludida gira su rostro y acepta el abrazo que le ofrece la doctora Shizune.

—No es cierto. Tu cumpleaños fue en noviembre, aún faltan siete meses para volverlo a festejar —interrumpe Obito desde su sitio, vista clavada en los dientes de león.

Shizune, perdida por la situación, intenta meterse en la conversación pero Sakura la detiene con la palma de la mano; ella se haría cargo del asunto.

—No Obito, mi cumpleaños es hoy —menciona con suavidad—. ¿No me vas a felicitar?

—No, tu cumpleaños es en noviembre, Rin —reafirma con dureza.

Sakura suspira pesadamente, dudosa sobre si debería inyectarle un calmante o no. Niega con la cabeza e intenta que Obito la reconozca, pero el Uchiha insiste en que ella es Rin, que él la salvó de aquel horroroso incendio y que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Los nudillos de Obito están blancos y eso le asusta, escucha también sus dientes apretarse entre sí y sabe que no hay otra opción.

Lo toma del brazo fuertemente y antes que él le hiciera daño, clava la aguja sobre la vena y deja que el calmante haga su labor. El agarre de Obito en su muñeca pierde fuerza hasta soltarla, sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse pero él opone resistencia.

Sakura mira sus ojos, ya no están rojizos como cuando la confundió con Rin, ahora son negros, como aceitunas.

—Perdóname —susurra y la toma de la mano—, feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

La doctora lo deja reposar en la banca y permite que sus dedos sigan entrelazados; si lo regresaba a su cuarto, probablemente tendría que dar explicaciones y podrían sancionarlo prohibiéndole las salidas al patio; ella no podía hacerle eso.

Suspiró largamente y sonrió al darse cuenta de algo peculiar: tenía dos cumpleaños.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este drabble tenía pensado hacerlo una one shot aparte pero como soy floja mejor lo puse aquí, espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos mañana, espero :'c


	16. MinaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _16: Minato & Sakura._

* * *

.

Las caricias que le otorgaban sus manos grandes y cálidas la derretían de pies a cabeza y ella, muerta tanto de amor como de deseo, solo atinaba a acariciarle los cabellos rubios con cariño y ansiedad. Él la apretaba con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que Sakura no aguantaba las ansias de que la haga suya. La besó en la mejilla y susurró palabras ininteligibles; Sakura afinó su oído y las palabras se mezclaron entre lo onírico y la realidad.

—Sakura hey, feliz cumpleaños —escuchó muy cerca de su oído, labios moviéndose contra su pómulo.

Ella estiró los brazos con fuerza, hizo una mueca extraña con la boca y como bebé, abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente.

Qué hermoso era despertar con el hombre de tus sueños en la misma cama, y más si este ya era tu esposo.

Sakura movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno pero era un 'gracias' evidente para Minato. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y la mirada se le desvió súbitamente hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche. ¿Las nueve de la mañana? Dios.

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! —gritó alarmada, con un pie en el piso y el otro deshaciéndose de la colcha que la retenía— Debía estar en el hospital hace tres horas, categorizar los medicamentos nuevos, avanzar con…

Minato colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la angustiada pelirrosa y la tiró hacia atrás, regresándola a la cama que aún permanecía caliente.

—Llamé al hospital y pedí que te dieran el día libre —explicó calmado. Sus rubios flequillos colgaban de su rostro como agujas resplandecientes, desconcentrando a Sakura quien tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Minato continuó—: También organicé la lista de medicamentos que tenías en la laptop, ¿era por precios, verdad? Y sobre el avance del informe, puedes hacerlo más tarde, no hay apuro.

Sakura boqueó tres veces, debía decir algo, pero exactamente qué. Su esposo le había solucionado todo y extrañamente, aquello ya no le sorprendía. Él, como sabiéndose el mejor marido del mundo, sonrió con dulzura y humildad.

—Vístete, te espero abajo.

Ella suspiró largamente, Minato era perfecto, o bueno casi, sino fuera por ' _eso_ '.

.

 **…**

.

Sakura bajó corriendo por las escaleras, no se había vestido, aún tenía las pantuflas pero al menos usaba una bata de seda que escondía su piyama.

El aroma proveniente de la cocina la guio, encontrándose a su esposo preparando el desayuno con esa cosa que Sakura odiaba tanto.

—¿Huevos y tocino? —preguntó con aquella sonrisa imborrable del rostro.

Ella asintió alegre, ocultando su odio hacia aquella cosa que manchaba la casi perfecta imagen de su marido. Pero algún día, cuando este no se diera cuenta, lo desaparecería y lo enterraría en el jardín. Claro, después de cortarlo y pisotearlo como si fuera la peste de la casa.

Aquel mandil rosado debía de ser quemado.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo no escribo lime, aunque solo fuera un párrafo.

Lian, espero que te haya gustado, esto va para ti :'v aunque te debo otro regalo.

Besos a todos :)


	17. LeeSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _17: Lee & Sakura_

* * *

.

Todo el mundo sabe que el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños es la persona que más te quiere en la vida, o eso creía Rock Lee, y era por eso que contaba los segundos para que sean las doce de la medianoche y escribirle en el muro del facebook de su amada unas palabras que había preparado con antelación.

«Un veintiocho de marzo del dos mil bajaron todos los ángeles para esculpir tu hermoso rostro y moldar tu bella alma. Estoy seguro que el sol salió para darte las gracias por nacer y que las demás flores debieron envidiar tu hermosura.

Un día como hoy brotó la flor más bella de todo Japón».

A Neji Hyuga, su mejor amigo, le había parecido una completa exageración; pero dejó de lado su opinión cuando su maestro Maito Guy levantó el pulgar aprobando su pequeño discurso con alegría incontenida.

Faltaba un minuto, así que copió el texto que había escrito en el Bloc de notas y se fue al muro del facebook de Sakura, listo para pegarlo. El reloj de su barra de tareas indicó que ya era oficialmente veintiocho de marzo así que pegó el texto, dándole enter y tirándose en su silla acolchada.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejó en shock: la pantalla aparecía con un mensaje de error y sus contactos estaban en tonos grises… el internet se había ido.

Bajó corriendo a solucionar el problema encontrándose con su madre, quien lo miraba con su grueso ceño fruncido. Lee le rogó, hasta casi lloró, valiéndose de la fuerza del amor para conmoverla. Su madre al final accedió a darle diez minutos más de internet.

Lee subió rápidamente y cuando logró conectarse al Facebook, vio con horror que Naruto había sido el primero en felicitarla. Completamente desanimado, escribió un escueto 'feliz cumpleaños' al inbox de Sakura y le dio enter, dejándose caer en su silla giratoria, sin ánimos ni siquiera para dormir.

Casi de inmediato apareció el aviso del visto, acelerando el frágil corazón del chico con cabello de hongo. Ni qué decir cuando aparecieron los tres puntos suspensivos anunciando que Sakura se encontraba escribiendo. Antes que Lee pudiera dar tres saltos en el aire, la respuesta de la cumpleañera apareció en la pantalla de su monitor.

« _Gracias Lee. Eres el primero en saludarme_ ».

Lee parpadeó repetidas veces, no podía creerlo, pero si él había visto el saludo de cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki, su eterno rival de amores.

Revisó rápidamente el facebook de Sakura, encontrándose solo con el saludo de Naruto y de dos chicas que él no conocía. Tecleó con rapidez y le dio enter:

« _Pero Naruto fue el primero. Lo vi en la página de inicio no estaba revisando tu muro_ ».

Increíblemente, la respuesta de Sakura fue más rápida que la suya:

« _Sí, pero tú fuiste el primero en saludarme por mensaje. Valoro más eso. Y dime, ¿te gustaría ir por unos helados más tarde?_ »

Esta vez Lee cumplió con su cometido, dando tres saltos en el aire y uno más de la emoción. Se sentó rápidamente para escribir, dándose cuenta que la había dejado en visto. Escribió con rapidez que estaba disponible, recomendándole un lugar y la hora. Sakura aceptó gustosa, añadiendo un emoticón y deseándole buenas noches.

Lee no dormiría las horas que quedaban para que amaneciera, aún quedaba planear la mejor cita de todas.

Pero antes, debía llamar a Naruto para darle las buenas nuevas.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Escribiendo esto recordé el Naruto SD donde Lee y Naruto competían por el amor de Sakura xd

Seguiré escribiendo, algún día me pondré al día :'v

Gracias a todos los que comentan, les respondo al rato :)


	18. PainSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _18: Pain & Sakura_

* * *

.

Pain la sintió pasar detrás suyo pero no estaba seguro de ello, ¿y si solo se había tratado de una brisa?

Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hasta la cocina, el único cuarto que conectaba a la sala. No lo había imaginado, allí estaba su esposa, lavando los platos sin apuro. Pain quiso decir algo, no felicitarla por su cumpleaños porque ella odiaba que hiciera eso, pero algo optimista tal vez estaría bien. No lo hizo, solo atinó a dar la vuelta y volver a sentarse en el viejo sofá rojo (casi marrón) de la sala.

 **…**

Sakura era una chica alegre, con demasiada energía y sobre todo, demasiado amor para dar. Cuando la conoció, Pain estuvo seguro que si no se alejaba de la mujercita, caería inevitablemente en aquel profundo sentimiento que había estado dispuesto a evitar. Después de todo, el amor siempre conllevaba al dolor, no conocía excepciones. Sabiendo esto decidió no alejarse de ella, porque estando con Sakura encontraba el hogar que tanto había extrañado. Se casaron con dos años de relación y en seis meses, cuando Sakura cumplía veintitrés años, dio a luz a una pequeña niña pelirroja con pecas en la naricita. Tanto Pain como Sakura vieron a su hija tan solo unos segundos; en realidad ni siquiera la tocaron porque de inmediato la llevaron de emergencia.

Sakura luchaba contra el sueño que la invadía por el cansancio y Pain preguntaba cada minuto a la enfermera por el estado de su hija. La pequeña bebé a la cual no le habían puesto nombre, murió a tan solo una hora de haber nacido.

Pain creyó que el que más sufriría por la pérdida del bebé sería él, incluso confió en que Sakura se encargaría de arreglarlo; pero Sakura no se preocupó por él como Pain quiso, ni siquiera lo hizo por ella. Ya no se cuidaba, olvidaba sus horas de comida y Pain era el encargado de hacerle recordar. Los años fueron pasando y ambos se volvieron dos extraños conviviendo en la misma casa, ya nada los unía y Pain tenía miedo de preguntarle a Sakura si necesitaba algo.

Hoy Sakura cumplía veintiséis años, lo que también significaba que su bebé cumplía tres años de fallecida. Pain subió las escaleras, siguiendo a Sakura quien había salido de la cocina como un fantasma.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio sigilosamente y la encontró sentada en su cama, mirando a la nada.

Pain no aguantó más; Sakura ya lo había salvado y él debía de hacer lo mismo.

—Sakura —la llamó pero ella no le hizo caso. Se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado—. Voy a comprar un pastel.

—No, no lo hagas, por favor.

—Lo haré, así no quieras. Y soplarás las velas así tenga que apretarte el estómago.

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura. Pain comprendió entonces que el miedo que sentía radicaba en que su esposa terminara con su matrimonio.

—Pero, ella…

—Ella hubiera querido verte feliz, ¿no es eso lo que me dijiste cuando me conociste?

Sakura le sonrió con esfuerzo, soltó un suspiro largo y Pain la estrechó entre sus brazos.

 **…**

No era la cumpleañera más feliz del mundo, pero al menos volvía a ver brillo en sus ojos, así sea por el reflejo del fuego de las velas.

Sakura sopló con fuerza y antes que la última vela se apagara, Pain pudo divisar una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Tal vez aún no estaba lista, pero lo estaría. Él se encargaría de ello.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** _Strife Machine_ me pidió un PainSaku y aquí está, con mucho cariño para ti aunque haya sido triste :)

Estoy cerca de ponerme al día, pero el cumpleaños de mi madre es el jueves espero no atrasarme más por los preparativos ;-;

Gracias a _Kazuyaryo_ quien comentó todos los capítulos y me dio el review 100 ajnka *serpentinas*

Besos :'D


	19. CharaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _19: Charasuke & Sakura._

* * *

.

Antes que Sakura encajara las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa, escuchó murmullos y pasos rápidos dentro de esta. _Oh genial, una fiesta sorpresa_ ; pensó realmente feliz. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, tensando su rostro para que no sospecharan que ella sabía.

Caminó dos pasos pero las luces jamás se prendieron. El miedo se apropió de su cuerpo y antes de prender las luces, tomó la lámpara que sabía, estaba al costado de la puerta. Deslizó con sigilo su mano por la pared; pero antes que ella pudiera apretar el interruptor, una luces rojas se encendieron en el medio de la sala.

El miedo huyó de su cuerpo inmediatamente al reconocer el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó molesta, dejando la lámpara en su sitio.

Donde había estado su foco ahora colgaba un tubo de dudosa resistencia y donde antes habían estado retratos familiares, ahora iluminaban la habitación dos lámparas de luces rojas que hacían ver su pulcra sala como el cuarto de una película porno.

Sakura quería ahorcarlo.

—Siéntate gatita y prepárate —ronroneó Charasuke con una mano en el tubo.

La pelirrosa notó que el sofá estaba frente al tubo, incluso se percató que en el piso había una caja de condones abierta. Ese desgraciado lo había preparado todo. Las manos de su novio la tomaron de los hombros y la condujeron al sofá, dándole un pequeño empujón para que cayera en el mueble.

Sakura se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Charasuke menearse en el tubo, haciendo movimientos pélvicos circulares y lentos. Inconscientemente llevó un cojín a su pecho y lo abrazó… aquello no le excitaba, tampoco le daba risa, lo que le daba era vergüenza ajena, como si todos sus amigos estuvieran allí y los miraran con diversión.

La Haruno no aguantó más y le tiró el cojín justo cuando su novio se quitaba los pantalones. Charasuke la tomó de la mano antes que pasara la sala y la encaró.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó? —preguntó con tristeza, y Sakura se hubiera compadecido de él sino hubiera sido por esa luz roja que volvía todo erótico.

—Me avergüenza —admitió desviando la mirada —. No sé, esperaba un peluche, flores, hasta una fiesta sorpresa; todo menos un _striptease_.

Los párpados de Charasuke decayeron, junto a las comisuras de sus labios.

—Pero lo hice para ti, incluso vi tutoriales de Youtube para aprender a bailar.

Sakura sintió un puñal de hielo clavarse justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Tal vez lo suyo no era que le bailaran, pero podía haber algo mejor que eso.

—¿Y si mejor pasamos a lo siguiente? —preguntó intentando sonar sexy; no lo era, para eso estaba Charasuke, su antítesis.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha brillaron en la oscuridad. Lo que a él le gustaba de su sorpresa era precisamente lo que vendría después del baile; gracias a Dios que Sakura había decidido apresurar su regalo.

La tomó de la mano y antes de subir las escaleras, corrió hacia el sofá y recogió la caja de preservativos que había dejado en el suelo.

Sakura gruñó avergonzada pero a Charasuke no le importó; conocía muy bien a su novia y sabía que Sakura era una pervertida de clóset, así lo negara.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a **Lian** quien me hizo una portada bien bonita :'D y porque te debo un oneshot CharaSaku ;-;

Nos leemos después :D


	20. KakaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _20: Kakashi & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para preferir estar sentada hasta que termine la fiesta pero no lo suficiente como para confundir a las personas.

Aún podía distinguir a Ino haciendo el ridículo frente al bartender, así como también podía ver al hombre que la había estado observando durante toda la fiesta. Cabello castaño, ojos grises, alto y de espalda ancha. Intentó memorizar su rostro, no porque le interesara, solo lo hacía por precaución.

Tomó un vaso más de whisky y el efecto que tuvo en ella fue demoledor. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro y algunos hipidos se escaparon de sus labios.

Ella no debía estar ahí; debía estar con su novio, o bueno, ex novio, celebrando su cumpleaños en un lugar más reservado y romántico, no en una discoteca donde Ino y algunas de sus amigas la habían llevado a rastras. No se sentía mejor como le habían asegurado, se sentía peor y ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había terminado su relación.

—Hola, señorita. —Escuchó Sakura detrás de ella. El rostro del hombre castaño se le vino a la mente pero cuando giró, era otro, uno más viejo y con la nariz roja.

Sakura tiró su espalda hacia atrás completamente incómoda, se levantó sintiendo un peso extra en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y pisó con fuerza, intentando no caerse. El hombre la tomó de la muñeca, pero lo que él no sabía es que cuando la pelirrosa bebía, su fuerza se duplicaba.

—¡Quita las manos de encima! —gritó aunque los demás solo escucharon un balbuceo.

Tiró su mano hacia atrás, librándose del agarre, pero el hombre siguió allí, con claras intenciones de no dejarla ir.

—Disculpa por haber llegado tarde —interrumpió otra voz, mucho más clara y cortés.

Sakura giró y pudo distinguir con dificultad que se trataba del hombre que la había estado mirando. El viejo trastabilló un poco y al cabo de dos segundos se marchó.

—Gracias.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y entrelazó las manos a la altura de su boca.

—Sí, bueno, no deberías estar sola. Hay muchos hombres como él que te están observando.

—¿Cómo tú?

Dios, ¿eso había salido de su boca? Debía ser el alcohol.

El hombre rio corto. Sakura se sonrojó al verlo, algo de él le llamaba la atención, ¿pero qué? Simpático, concluyó.

Empezaron a conversar o bueno, Sakura empezó su monólogo sobre su ex novio. Sabía que no era una buena forma de empezar una amistad, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras salían de su boca en forma de quejas, llanto y melancolía.

La estaba arruinando, y en grande.

.

 **…**

,

Los párpados le pesaban toneladas, no quería levantarse, mejor esperaría a que llegara el lunes para ir a trabajar. Estiró sus brazos los cuales estaban adoloridos, pero entonces su puño chocó contra algo suave. Sus ojos se abrieron del pánico y giró como si no estuviera con resaca, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello castaño que la miraba fijamente.

La primera reacción de Sakura fue levantar el puño, pero el hombre la detuvo antes que pudiera noquearlo.

—¡Soy yo, Sakura! —gritó el hombre quien acto seguido llevó su mano hasta su nuca y con algo de esfuerzo, retiró el cabello falso dejando a relucir su cabello gris despeinado.

Sakura notó con sorpresa que se trataba de Kakashi, su ex novio, y sabiendo esto, preparó su puño para darle un golpe más fuerte.

—¡Idiota!, igual te aprovechaste de mí.

—No, solo te traje, le avisé a Ino y a tus otras amigas. Apenas llegaste te dormiste.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue inevitable, así como el recuerdo del porqué habían terminado. El idiota había asistido con dos horas de tardanza a la cena con sus padres, justo cuando lo iba a presentar con su familia.

—No había necesidad de que te quedaras, ya no somos novios.

Kakashi suspiró largamente, mientras se retiraba los pupilentes con mucho cuidado.

—Te juro que esta vez la señora Chiyo no estaba jugando a hacerse la muerta, de verdad se había asfixiado y tuve que llevarla a la clínica…

Sakura rodó los ojos, ya estaba cansada de sus excusas para las tardanzas. El peliblanco buscó en la mesa de noche su celular y reprodujo un video inmediatamente. En este se veía a la anciana reafirmando la excusa de Kakashi, con los papeles de la clínica en la mano y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Entonces siempre me dijiste la verdad? —preguntó curiosa.

Kakashi rio nervioso.

—No siempre, pero esa vez era verdad. De verdad quería conocer a tus padres.

La pelirrosa le sonrió con los ojos cansados. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Lo amaba mucho y ya no quería seguir peleado con él.

—No puedo creer que no hayas intentado hacer cochinadas.

—Estabas inconsciente, ¿por qué clase de hombre me tomas? —preguntó fingiéndose ofendido— Pero ya no lo estás…

Sakura se rio intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormida. Lo besó pasando sus brazos por su nuca y cerró los ojos para poder apaciguar el dolor de la resaca.

Si algo le había enseñado el libro favorito de Kakashi era que el sexo de reconciliación jamás debía de ser desaprovechado.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Dios, me tomó bastante tiempo reducir esto. Me salieron como 1500 palabras, si algo no se entiende, perdón.

Besos :)


	21. SakuHina

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _21: Hinata & Sakura._

* * *

.

El día que Hinata había decidido por fin confesar sus sentimientos había coincidido con el cumpleaños de la chica que amaba. Arrugó el papel intimidada, metiéndolo al bolsillo de la falda, ¿y si ella se molestaba? No quería arruinar su onomástico con un recuerdo nada grato.

Se encogió de hombros cuando vio a Sakura entrar al salón. Ino le dio el alcance en la puerta, golpeándole la frente y felicitándola; las demás chicas y algunos muchachos se les unieron una vez la pelirrosa llegó a su pupitre.

Tal vez era un buen momento para acercarse… o tal vez no.

Hinata sacó su cuaderno que usaba para hacer anotaciones rápidas y arrancó una hoja de papel, empezando a escribir con letra pulcra un mensaje corto de cumpleaños. Una vez acabado, releyó lo que había escrito. Se tiró en el pupitre al darse cuenta que parecía más una invitación a una boda.

—¿Ya le diste la carta?

Dio un pequeño brinco en su pupitre del susto, arrugando el papel y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su falda. Quien le había hablado era Kiba, su mejor amigo y el único que sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

—No… —susurró recuperando la compostura— Es su cumpleaños, no quiero incomodarla.

—Pero qué carajos Hinata, ayer parecías decidida; no puedes retroceder.

—Esperaré unos días más, Kiba-kun. Gracias por el apoyo de todas formas. —Kiba la miró desconfiado y Hinata, apenada por haberlo decepcionado, se decidió por entregar la carta de cumpleaños— ¿Puedes darle esto? Es por su cumpleaños.

—Pero si solo es una carta de felicitaciones, ¿por qué no se lo entregas tú? ¿Quieres que sospeche?

Hinata se ruborizó, no quería que nadie se enterara. Si es que iba a ser rechazada, al menos que sea en privado.

—Tienes razón.

Ella esperó a que la nube de muchachos se difuminara un poco más. No quería darle el papel entre tanta gente, así solo se tratase de una carta por su cumpleaños. Cuando solo quedó Ino a su lado, se paró, alisó su falda y se dirigió con pasos temblorosos hasta el asiento de Haruno.

—Sakura-san —la llamó. Ino se alejó unos pasos, pero luego de pensarlo, decidió regresar a su asiento— Feliz cumpleaños.

Le entregó el papel arrugado con suma vergüenza y se retiró hacia su pupitre. Apenas su trasero tocó el asiento, la profesora Kurenai entró al salón sacando de su maletín las tizas y la mota. Aún apenada, se distrajo observando los alrededores del salón; giró hacia la izquierda, Kiba le estaba levantando el pulgar; giró hacia la derecha, Sakura estaba leyendo la carta que había escrito con tinta morada.

Pero ella había escrito el saludo de cumpleaños con tinta azul…

Sacó horrorizada el papel de su falda y comprobó que efectivamente, le había dado la carta con su confesión.

Empezó a transpirar, quería irse pero sin tener que pasar frente todo al salón; quería desaparecer. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la derecha, Sakura estaba escribiendo con la oreja izquierda roja.

Hinata sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, pero lo curioso era que no podía desviar la mirada del pupitre de Sakura. Quería ver su cara, ¿estaba molesta? Su rostro parecía relajado, su postura igual. De repente solo la ignoraría a partir de ahora. Sus latidos, que hacía unos segundos se habían normalizado, volvieron a acelerarse cuando vio a Sakura pasar un papel doblado hacia atrás. El papel estaba siguiendo su camino… iba a desmayarse y todos se enterarían del porqué.

—De Sakura —dijo la chica que estaba delante de ella y dejó caer el papel en su cuaderno abierto.

Desdobló el papel con los dedos temblorosos y lo dejó allí, leyéndolo con extrema lentitud, temerosa de encontrar algún insulto.

.

 _«Hinata, me siento dichosa porque alguien como tú pueda sentir cosas tan bonitas para alguien como yo. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado y no por medio de papeles_

 _Te espero en la cafetería»._

.

Hinata levantó rápidamente la cabeza. Sakura le sonreía con un suave rubor en su mejilla izquierda.

¿Acaso tendría un final feliz? Solo por ese día dejaría el pesimismo de lado y pensaría que sí.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este capítulo también va dedicado a Lian a quien le encanta el personaje de Hinata dkasbfjf ya es broma xd

Me doy cuenta que solo quedan 10 capítulos, ¿algún personaje que quieran y consideren bien crack?

Besos :'D


	22. SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _22: Sasuke & Sakura._

* * *

.

Para Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, Sakura era un chico más en su grupo de amigos. Nada tenía que ver sus golpes demoledores o su carácter explosivo, la razón por la que la consideraban un 'chico' se debía a que ella era la novia de Sasuke, amigo de todos los chicos citados.

A Sakura no debía vérsele con otros ojos que no sean amicales; eso era ley implícita en la amistad. Y Sakura se metió tanto en el papel de ser otro amigo que asistía a sus reuniones nerds de juegos de cartas, se conectaba para jugar Dota con ellos e incluso compartían el saludo de saliva en las manos. Hasta se podía afirmar que Sakura compartía más tiempo con ellos que el propio Sasuke, arisco por naturaleza.

Y era por esa amistad tan fuerte que tenían con ella que decidieron darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

La motivación la tenían, el problema era que no tenían dinero. Naruto propuso hacerle un musical, con baile y una canción de moda, pero de inmediato los demás rechazaron la idea. Kiba y Chouji estaban en blanco. Shikamaru, el genio del grupo, habló entonces:

—Deberíamos darle algo que ella quiera de verdad, pero que sea gratis.

—¿Pero qué es lo que Sakura-chan quiere más en su vida? —preguntó Naruto.

El rugir de una moto los obligó a voltear, Sasuke se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba sobre el mango de su vehículo. El cerebro de Naruto hizo _clic_ y Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la idea que no había sido pronunciada pero que todos entendieron.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿qué le vas a dar a Sakura por su cumpleaños? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Sasuke hizo una mueca con la boca y desvió la mirada.

—Qué les importa —contestó apenado porque en verdad no le daría nada, no tenía dinero.

—No le darás nada, ¿verdad? —aclaró Kiba— ¿Tus padres siguen molestos contigo?

El Uchiha soltó un resoplido molesto. Sus padres aún no le perdonaban que no hubiera llegado a dormir a su casa, y todo era culpa de su novia.

—¡Listo! No hay problema Sasuke, ya lo tenemos solucionado. Pero tendrás que cooperar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiera esquivarlos, subirse a la moto y escapar, los cuatro chicos lograron agarrarlo.

El regalo de cumpleaños para Sakura estaba casi listo.

.

 **…**

.

Sakura atendió con rapidez cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa retumbar unas cinco veces. Pensó que se trataría de una emergencia porque sus padres habían salido de su casa tras recibir una llamada extraña, pero lo que encontró tras la puerta fue a su novio en una extraña situación.

Giró a la derecha debido al ruido de las pisadas y pudo notar una zapatilla naranja doblar el pasadizo del condominio donde vivía. Eso solo podía ser idea de Naruto y los demás chicos.

—No preguntes —soltó Sasuke avergonzado.

Sakura rio sonrojada, Sasuke se veía muy _uke_ con el gran lazo rojo sobre la cabeza. Aprovechó que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por esa cinta roja para moverlo con facilidad hasta su casa.

—Espera, Sakura, ¿qué…?

—Sh, los regalos no hablan —interrumpió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Vaya que sus amigos la conocían bien. Lo que ella más amaba en su vida era a Sasuke-kun.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Ya estaba muy crack esto, tenía que poner una gotita de canon (?

Ya falta poco para terminar, no puedo creer que lo esté logrando xd

Besos :D


	23. TobiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _23: Tobirama & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura era la mujer de ensueño para Tobirama; tenía una sonrisa bella, carácter fuerte y sobre todo, era muy inteligente. El hecho de que fuera viuda no lo había amilanado en nada, muy por el contrario, le había ofrecido su apoyo e incluso se tomó el tiempo para esperarla. El único problema que tenía con su novia, desgraciadamente, era su hija, por quien Sakura daría su vida.

Sarada era preciosa, tenía el cabello negro lacio reluciente, su tono de piel era lechoso y uniforme, y sus ojos, negros y profundos, congelaban con tan solo una mirada, a pesar que usara lentes. La niña era educada, cortés por sobre todo, en alguna ocasión la vio sonreír y su sonrisa se asemejaba mucho a la de su madre; el problema era su apellido paterno: Uchiha. Como todo Senju había heredado ese desdén que tenía su familia por los Uchihas, pero ese pequeño rechazo no era unilateral, la pequeña Sarada también lo odiaba a su manera. Siempre que se encontraban, el ochenta por ciento del tiempo que visitaba a Sakura, la pequeña Uchiha lo recibía con los ojos entrecerrados, la nariz fruncida y una mueca larga en los labios.

Hoy celebraban el primer cumpleaños con Sakura y ella lo había invitado a almorzar a su casa, todo lo que quería era que no hubieran caras largas, no por el bien de su relación ni por él, sino por Sakura, quien se esforzaba en que los tres tuvieran una buena relación.

Así que ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa, puntual y elegante. Dando un largo suspiro, tocó el timbre deseándose suerte.

—Tobirama —lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso solo podía significar que Sarada estaba adentro—. Pasa y siéntate, iré a la cocina a servir la comida.

El peliblanco asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Frente a él estaba la mesa del comedor, Sarada lo miraba desde su sitio con ojos aburridos. Tobirama aceleró el asunto que debía tratar y se sentó frente a la hija de su novia.

—Sarada, escucha —le habló inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Es el cumpleaños de tu madre y me gustaría que te vieras más… feliz.

La pequeña se removió incómoda en su sitio, preparándose para el ataque.

—Mamá me dijo que no debía fingir algo que no soy.

—¿Qué te molesta? No te voy a robar a tu madre.

—Estoy molesta porque no te agrado, y si no te agrado entonces tampoco me agradas.

Tobirama cerró los ojos algo avergonzado. Él no sabía que se notaba su desdén, pensaba que solo quedaba en él su desprecio hacia su sangre paterna. Ajustó su corbata e intentó relajar sus facciones para no verse intimidante, como solían describirlo.

—No me desagradas, en realidad, no te conozco bien. Todo lo que sé es por tu madre, y si eres tal como dice Sakura, entonces sé que nos llevaremos bien.

Sarada contuvo una sonrisa al saberse adorada por su madre.

—Podemos conocernos, pero tienes que invitarme un helado.

—El de chocolate es tu favorito, ¿verdad?

Sarada asintió con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

Los hombros de Tobirama se relajaron y la sonrisa empezó a nacer en sus labios. Si las cosas marchaban bien, adoraría ser el padrastro de una niña tan inteligente y preciosa como lo era Sarada Uchiha.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Esto más parecía un drabble familiar entre Sarada y Tobirama ajfkajf pero la idea está(?

Ya estoy a poco de ponerme al día.

Besos ;D


	24. KisaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _24: Kisame & Sakura._

* * *

.

Si algo le gustaba a Kisame de Sakura era su sinceridad transparente; ella no mentía, y si lo hacía, su cuerpo se encargaba de desmentirla al instante. Tal vez por eso le molestaba en sobremanera que Sakura mintiera en asuntos tan superficiales como lo era la edad.

—¿Cuántos años cumples, Sakura? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

—Veintinueve —respondió con simpleza.

Allí estaba el problema: Sakura venía cumpliendo veintinueve desde que la conoció hace dos años.

Kisame pasó una mano desde su frente hasta la nuca, despeinando su corto cabello. Él consideraba la omisión como mentira, así que decidió hablar:

—Tienes veintinueve años desde hace dos años. A ver, déjame ver tu documento de identidad.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó de un rojo furioso. Kisame pudo observar cómo Sakura se mordía el labio inferior interno en un claro indicio de vergüenza.

—¡No! —gritó sin mirarlo— Es que salgo fea en la foto.

Kisame paró en seco, obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura? —repitió la pregunta inicial, mucho más hosco y cansado.

Ella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada y un poco triste.

—Es Ino —explicó.

Hizo memoria y en unos segundos, la figura de la rubia escandalosa ocupó su mente.

—¿La rubia fácil?

—¡Oye! —gritó Sakura en defensa de su amiga para luego explicarse—: Yo me sentía como siempre, no me entusiasmaba ni me entristecía cumplir treinta años… hasta que Ino habló. La base tres es horrible, eres prácticamente considerada vieja. ¡Un niño pasó y me dijo anciana en la mañana!

—Tengo cuarenta y dos y no me considero un anciano. ¿Te lo parezco acaso?

Sakura se sonrojó, su mente se había ido por rincones nada sanos. Su novio, Kisame, no parecía en absoluto de alguien de cuarenta. Su cuerpo era atlético, sus rasgos eran duros y hoscos pero no tenía ningún avispo de arrugas.

—No —admitió.

—Tú tampoco. Tienes rostro de niña; además, todos los mocosos les dicen ancianos a sus mayores.

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor ante sus palabras. Cuando tenía veinte recordaba odiar su rostro por no verse como una 'señorita'; ahora amaba sus rasgos infantiles. Aun así, su semblante estaba algo decaído y ella sabía por qué.

—Tal vez me siento así con respecto a mi edad porque no he logrado nada sobresaliente. Me costó bastante retomar mi carrera profesional, me separé hace tres años y no tuve hijos.

—Si eso era, no tengo ningún problema en formalizar la relación. Ya somos adultos, nos conocemos bien…

Sakura lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Sí que era pequeña.

—¿Ves que todo se soluciona siendo sinceros?

Ella asintió sintiéndose completamente renovada. Sería la treintañera más sexy de la ciudad e Ino tendría que conformarse con ser la segunda en seis meses más.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Creo que esto es lo más crack que he escrito xd ya no tengo límites skfaksnfl

Esta pareja me lo pidió **Monik-N** , espero te haya gustado, no los iba a poner pero intento escribir todos los que me dicen :)

Saludos :)


	25. ShinoSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _25: Shino & Sakura._

* * *

.

No podía decidirse, ¿realmente una niña lo valdría? ¿Apreciaría lo que le daría tanto como él lo hacía?

Kiba le había dicho que ninguna niña recibiría gustosa lo que él quería regalar, además que se trataba de uno de los tesoros de Shino y ninguna niña podría valer eso.

Shino miró desde su estante al insecto que le había costado tanto atrapar, era bonito, pero sobre todo extraño, y eso era lo que más le atraían de los insectos. Tuvo que decidirse cuando su madre lo llamó para llevarlo a la escuela, así que con mucho dolor y un susurro de despedida, tomó el frasco que contenía al insecto y lo metió en su mochila con cuidado.

.

 **…**

.

—Así que te decidiste dárselo —dijo Kiba de mala gana.

Shino asintió con la cabeza y antes que comenzaran las clases, sacó el frasco sellado decidido; no había marcha atrás. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

—Sé que no eres bueno con las palabras, así que te ayudaré. Ven, antes que llegue la profesora.

Kiba corrió por los estrechos espacios que separaban a las carpetas y Shino no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. A unos metros se encontraba la niña que cumplía años y a quien le iba a dar el frasco; a su lado estaba una niña rubia, su mejor amiga y casi guardiana.

—¡Sakura! —llamó Kiba. Shino se escondió entre su bufanda y la capucha de su polera que siempre lo cubría.

La niña de ojitos verdes y cabello rosa giró temerosa hacia ellos. Ino fue quien dio la cara completa, acercándose intimidante hacia Kiba.

—¿Qué cosa quieren? —atacó la rubia.

—Contigo no es, Ino —contraatacó Kiba.

Tanto Shino como Sakura (así se llamaba la cumpleañera) se encogieron de hombros y se escondieron tras la espalda de sus mejores amigos. Sakura era una niña que si bien había salido de su capullo, aún conservaba la fragilidad con que Ino la había encontrado. Shino por su parte no se consideraba tímido, pero siempre terminaba siendo opacado por la lengua afilada de su amigo.

—¿Vienen a molestar a Sakura? —preguntó Ino con la nariz fruncida.

Shino negó con la cabeza y haciendo a un lado a Kiba, estiró sus brazos, dejando el frasco a la vista de las dos niñas.

La rubia reaccionó asqueada, haciendo un gesto feo con la boca. Sakura retrocedió temerosa a que el bicho se saliera de su frasco, pero luego de unos segundos en el que comprobó que el frasco estaba fuertemente sellado, se acercó curiosa a ver el insecto.

El niño de capucha agradeció en silencio cuando vio a la pelirrosa tocar su pecho, preguntando implícitamente si el frasco era para ella. Él contestó con una leve venia, entregándole el pomo y al fin, dejando descansar sus brazos que ya se le estaban entumeciendo.

Shino y Sakura se alejaron lentamente, y tanto Kiba como Ino se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz seria de Shino explicándole sobre las cualidades del escarabajo Hércules a Sakura, quien sonreía con la vista clavada en el feo bicho.

—Raros —susurró Kiba con las manos en su nuca, a lo que Ino reaccionó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Sakura es la bella mariposa que había salido de su capullo para ser admirada por Shino, un futuro entomólogo.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Si se dieron cuenta, Shino y Sakura no hablan en este drabble xd

Este personaje me lo pidió **Lynn** , espero te haya gustado ;D

Besos!


	26. BoruSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **"31 Primaveras"**

* * *

 _26: Boruto & Sakura._

* * *

.

Ver a todos sus compañeros organizarse para el cumpleaños de la maestra Haruno le provocaba retortijones en la panza.

—Saco de lamebotas —siseó asqueado.

Chouchou corrió por su lado con una torta de chocolate en las manos; detrás de ella venía Inojin cuidando que la morena no intentara comerse el pastel. Metal Lee junto a cinco chicos más decoraban la pizarra con tizas de colores, escribiendo mensajes de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Incluso Shikadai se había prestado para eso, parándose cerca a la puerta como campana.

—Traidor —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, como si intentara hacerlo explotar con la fuerza de la mirada.

Boruto Uzumaki los odiaba a todos, pensaba seriamente que nadie debía guardar tanto cariño por un maestro. No los entendía ni un poco; por ley, estudiantes y profesores debían de odiarse y...

—Ahí viene —anunció Shikadai.

Todos los estudiantes corrieron a sus carpetas y una vez la maestra pasó el marco de la puerta, el aula estalló en júbilo, gritando al unísono "feliz cumpleaños". Boruto soltó un bufido, todo le seguía pareciendo ridículo, y justo cuando pensaba que no podían caer más bajo, sus compañeros empezaron a cantarle el tradicional 'Happy Birthday'.

Ellos estaban muy equivocados si creían que él iba a participar en tanta estupidez. Selló sus labios, cruzó sus brazos y con los pies sobre la carpeta, se dedicó a observar cómo la maestra fingía emoción.

La maestra Haruno irradiaba luz propia, era amable y aunque a veces golpeaba con fuerza la mesa ante una malcriadez, siempre terminaba por perdonar y dar otra oportunidad.

Boruto no la odiaba ni por lejos. Fue ella quien perdonó su última travesura y a petición del mismo Boruto, había decidido no llamar a sus padres.

La quería tanto que no le gustaba que los demás también lo hicieran. Fue por eso que a la hora del receso decidió quedarse, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Maestra —habló luego de darse valor.

Sakura lo miró a través de sus anteojos, dejando de lado los exámenes que estaba revisando.

—¿Qué pasó, Boruto? ¿Problemas con tu padre?

El rubio enrojeció ante el comentario. Apretó la barra de chocolate que había comprado en el kiosco de la puerta del colegio y se acercó casi arrastrando los pies.

—Tome, feliz cumpleaños —susurró avergonzado.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura, justo cómo Boruto tanto odiaba. No quería que lo trataran como a un canijo.

—Ni creas que con esto perdonaré que no me hayas cantado por mi cumpleaños como los demás.

Boruto apretó los labios, con ella era imposible hacerse el _cool_. Tomó su monedero y salió corriendo al patio.

Algún día Sakura se daría cuenta que no era el niño engreído que todos pensaban...

...y se amarían.

;_;

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Estoy publicando desde la app de Fanfiction, estoy asustada ajdkdk si algo sale mal lo arreglo en mi casa.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos :(

Saludos :)


	27. DeiSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _27: Deidara & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sakura detestaba ser la _'pequeña Sakura-chan'_.

Así la llama Chiyo, su tía-abuela, quien se había vuelto su tutora desde el viaje de sus padres; pero no es el diminutivo con que la llaman el problema, sino el significado que conllevaba ser la menor de la casa. No podía salir a fiestas sin su primo, tampoco tener citas (no que las tuviera, pero Chiyo se lo repetía tanto que se lo había grabado), y sobre todo, no podía regresar sola de la escuela. A Sasori, su primo, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener como compañía permanente a Sakura; pero al menos tenía a su mejor amigo, Deidara, quien lo acompañaba todos los días a casa mientras la pelirrosa iba detrás de ellos.

Para Sakura era un martirio tener que seguirlos como perro faldero. Odiaba sus discusiones sin sentido, su amor extravagante por el arte y sus peleas que a veces temía, podían llegar a serios golpes. Sakura siempre se sintió un mal tercio, ella ni podía dibujar bien un conejo, nada tenía que ver con el arte explosivo ni el permanente. Se sentía ajena, aislada, tonta…

—Oye Sakura, Sasori me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿es cierto?

Sakura levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Solo a Sasori se le ocurría enfermarse el día de su onomástico y dejar que regresara a casa solo con Deidara.

—Sí —respondió sorprendida de que él haya tenido la iniciativa de hablarle.

Hacía algunos años atrás, Sakura había aguardado una enorme ilusión por Deidara. No sabía exactamente por qué, incluso trató de justificar su atracción con que el cabello del muchacho era similar al de Ino y ella en ese tiempo tenía la obsesión de ser como su mejor amiga. Pero ahora que él le dirigía la palabra, confirmaba que aquella ilusión no estaba muerta, solo se había apagado.

Se había repetido tantas veces que Deidara era un tonto inmaduro, con voz escandalosa y gestos exagerados, que había olvidado cómo temblaba apenas él le prestaba un poco de atención.

—Hn —asintió Deidara, pasos más adelante—. Pues te traje algo.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron como faroles. Su sueño de la infancia se había vuelto realidad. Tomó el pequeño bizcochuelo que Deidara había extraído de un envase de plástico que guardaba en su mochila y le dio un mordisco que tragó con dificultad debido a la emoción contenida.

—Delicioso —susurró con nerviosismo.

Acercó el bizcochuelo para darle otro mordisco pero antes que pudiera tocar la esponjosa masa, este se removió en sus manos, explotando cerca de su rostro y ensuciando su blusa blanca. Deidara estalló en carcajadas, mientras Sakura contenía las ganas de estrangularlo por caer en una broma tan obvia.

Levantó su brazo derecho para retirar la crema de sus ojos pero algo la detuvo, un suave roce en sus labios, corto pero real.

—Te dije que el arte efímero es el mejor de todos, hn —susurró Deidara.

Sakura se limpió los ojos furiosamente, ¿acaso eso había sido un beso? ¿O fue su mano?

Vio su coleta rubia serpentear con el viento; Sakura corrió tras él, tenía que sacarse la duda de la cabeza o lo siguiente que explotaría sería su corazón.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este es el drabble 27 y en mi país aún es 27 de marzo, eso significa que ESTOY AL DÍA SNFLKDSNLSLS, lo logré :'v mañana subo el drabble por el cumple de la Saku, es de mi OTP, algunos ya deben saber cuál es(?

Este DeiSaku me lo pidió **483Miu** , espero te haya gustado :)

Los veo mañana en la party de Saku ajdnakl

Besos ;D


	28. SasuSakuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _28: Sasuke & Sakura & Naruto._

* * *

.

Veía su fiesta pasar en cámara lenta: las personas comiendo pastel, los niños corriendo intentando ponerle la cola al burro, los payasos moverse y hacer el ridículo, el alboroto cuando la piñata estalló y los dulces salpicaron por todo la sala.

Se sentía ajena; esa no era su fiesta, era la de sus padres que habían insistido en hacerle una 'pequeña reunión' invitando niños que antes la habían tratado mal y que ahora, solo por ponerse un lazo sobre la frente, la querían como si fuera otra niña.

Ni siquiera supo cuándo la fiesta terminó, ni a qué hora le cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños". Cuando vio a su madre empezar la limpieza de la casa, supo que ya era hora de subir a su dormitorio.

—Buenas noches, papá, mamá.

Subió los dos primeros escalones -que estaban a la vista de sus padres- con lentitud; los otros ocho los pisó saltando de dos en dos. Se plantó frente a su dormitorio y pegó la oreja a la puerta afinando su oído; no quería desilusiones, era el único momento que esperaba el día de su cumpleaños.

Abrió la puerta ansiosa, las cortinas se mecían con el aire que se colaba por la ventana que había dejado abierta antes que bajara a su fiesta. Se sentó en la cama y esperó; tal vez no vendrían, tal vez ya se habían cansado de esconderse. Ella en su lugar hasta se hubiera amargado.

Sakura metió sus pies a la cama, tomó el borde de la sábana que cubría sus rodillas y lo estiró hasta cubrirla por completo.

Dos sombras de cabezas picudas aparecieron tras la sábana que por la luz se transparentaba. Esos no podían ser sus padres, ellos eran…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto, un rubio bastante emotivo, alzando la sábana para poder verla.

Sasuke, el reservado, le dio un codazo, advirtiendo la presencia de los padres de Sakura en la casa.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró Sasuke, ingresando al pequeño templo que había creado Sakura con su sábana.

Naruto lo siguió cerrando el círculo que habían formado en la cama y aplastando la sábana con su pie, para mayor privacidad.

El pelinegro fue el encargado de iniciar el ritual que venían haciendo desde que la conocieron hace dos años. Con mucho cuidado de incendiar la habitación de Sakura, prendió un cerillo con ayuda de la propia caja que los contenía.

Tres rostros se iluminaron y las sombras que se crearon por la luz del fuego se encargaron de protegerlos. Cantaban bajito, pero lo suficientemente algo como para que Sakura lo recordara por un mes. Al cese de la canción de cumpleaños, Sakura se abalanzó sobre ellos no sin antes soplar la vela y pedir un deseo.

—¿Qué pediste, Sakura-chan? —preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Los deseos no se dicen, tarado —respondió Sasuke.

Como todos los años, Sakura se durmió entre cuatro brazos, y como siempre, Sasuke y Naruto se marcharon una vez estuvieron seguros que la pequeña Haruno dormía profundamente.

.

 **…**

.

Sus rostros se volvieron a iluminar, pero ahora la cama era mucho más grande y ya no era un cerillo lo que iluminaba el pequeño espacio entre la sábana y el colchón, sino las veinte velas que habían clavado en el pastel.

Los padres de Sakura seguían prohibiéndole su cercanía con los huérfanos Uzumaki y Uchiha; pero como todos los años, ellos siguieron colándose por su ventana para poder celebrarle su cumpleaños. La única diferencia era que ahora ellos trabajaban y sus sueldos les alcanzaban para poder comprar una torta y un regalo.

Sakura sopló las veinte velas con esfuerzo. Sus mejillas se desinflaron justo cuando acababa de pensar en el deseo que había pedido.

—¿Qué pediste, Sakura-chan? —insistió Naruto como todos los años.

Sasuke esta vez calló, verdaderamente intrigado.

—Que sigamos juntos —reveló Sakura.

Ella se abalanzó sobre ellos, repartiendo besos entre ambos muchachos. Todos los años pidiendo lo mismo había dado fruto, solo que ahora ya no se trataba de una amistad; era mucho más que eso, incluso más fuerte que el amor.

Sakura se acostó sobre el brazo de Naruto, dejando su espalda libre para que Sasuke la acariciara. Besó a Naruto en los labios y antes que perdiera la consciencia, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta de su cuarto, poniéndole seguro.

—Los amo —susurró para luego lanzarse hacia cuatro brazos.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Mi OT3 por siempre ;-; no los imagino separados y ya sé que muchos lo ven sucio y enfermo, pero yo no, lo juro, bueno sí pero a veces xd

Espero les haya gustado de verdad y feliz cumpleaños a la Saku. Antes que ella nunca me habían gustado las protagonistas; pero ella llegó a mi corazón, no es un estereotipo de personaje de anime, es el más real que he visto.

Besos y sigan con la fiesta(?


	29. ItaSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _29: Itachi & Sakura._

* * *

.

El timbre se escuchó por toda la casa a las seis de la mañana y antes que sus padres se levantaran, Sakura -quien se había despertado minutos antes- corrió por las escaleras para atender el llamado.

Observó por la mirilla de la puerta y no divisó a nadie. Con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta y luego de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, se agachó para tomar la caja del suelo y regresó corriendo a su habitación.

—Un collar esta vez —susurró para sí misma al abrir la caja y encontrarse con la joya.

Sakura tomó el collar, se lo colocó sobre el cuello y se miró en el espejo. Las piedras eran de un color parecido al de sus ojos; _él_ o _ella_ había pensado en sus rasgos al comprarle ese regalo.

 _«¿Acaso me conoce?»_

Negó con la cabeza y regresó el collar a su caja, guardándolo al fondo de su armario junto a sus otros regalos. Ya iban diez y con cada año a ella se le había ido el temor. Cuando cumplió ocho años recibió su primer regalo anónimo: una caja musical. Sus padres habían ido a la policía para comprobar si el regalo tenía algún explosivo dentro. El regalo no tenía nada, pero sus padres habían preferido tirar el regalo; Sakura lo recogió a hurtadillas, hurgando en la bolsa de basura. En su cumpleaños número nueve recibió unos aretes pequeños, ese día Sakura había estado en el baño cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Su madre se había despertado por el ruido pero Sakura había logrado esconder el regalo debajo de un sofá. Desde su décimo cumpleaños, Sakura acostumbraba poner la alarma minutos antes de las seis de la mañana para esconder los regalos que un anónimo le enviaba.

Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué no se había presentado hasta ahora? Ni siquiera una tarjeta, ni un intento de acercamiento.

Sakura solo tenía un sospechoso y ese era su vecino Sasuke Uchiha, así que esperó hasta el día siguiente para hacerle una visita.

Tocó el timbre pero nadie le abrió en los diez segundos que esperó. Cuando iba a tocar por segunda vez, escuchó dentro de la casa golpeteos secos y continuos cuyo sonido aumentaba conforme avanzaba hasta la puerta.

—¿Sakura? —Un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, con un bastón de madera en la mano había pronunciado su nombre— No me recuerdas —afirmó reflexivo—. Tú tenías siete años, yo quince cuando nos conocimos.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente, forzándose a recordarlo. Tal vez sí. Creía recordarlo en sueños, pero siempre creyó eso, que solo se trataba de un sueño. En sus recuerdos lo tenía grabado como una sombra de Sasuke, como su oscuro guardián.

—Disculpa, creo que no —susurró avergonzada.

El hombre le mostró una sonrisa discreta y con ayuda de su bastón, se encaminó con problemas hacia el mueble de la sala. Se le veía notablemente cansado.

Al verlo movilizarse con dificultad, Sakura se había acercado para ayudarlo, siendo apartada por el recién llegado Sasuke quien la llevó hacia la cocina, donde pudo hablar con más libertad:

—Mi hermano estuvo en Cuba por un tratamiento médico que necesitaba. Él estuvo a punto de perder la vista; lo único que podía recordar con claridad era tu nombre y el color verde de tus ojos.— Sasuke tomó aire para poder finalizar un relato que no le competía—: Fuiste una luz en la vida de mi hermano; lo mínimo que podía hacer era darte los regalos que mi hermano me pedía que te comprara. ¿Es eso lo que viniste a preguntar, no? No quería decirte que se trataba de él para que no te asustaras; también temía no sobrevivir.

Sakura por fin había comprobado sus sospechas: Sasuke era el que le daba los regalos, pero a la vez no. El verdadero artífice había sido su hermano mayor, Sasuke solo había sido su mensajero.

Se retiró rápidamente hacia la sala, donde Itachi dormitaba con una mano sobre su mentón. _¿Había estado a punto de morir?_ Sakura se aproximó a él, notando con tristeza la profundidad de sus ojeras y las suaves marcas que tenía en el rostro, las futuras arrugas.

Se inclinó hacia él, y sin ánimos de levantarlo, le susurró muy de cerca:

—Tú eras mi príncipe, lo recuerdo. Sasuke era el dragón que destruía mis muñecas, también recuerdo eso. Tú no porque jamás te lo dije. —Siempre había sido muy sensible, pero ahora podía recordar todo y tenía derecho a llorar, ella no se había enterado de su enfermedad.

Itachi sonrió sin abrir los ojos, y antes que los calmantes hicieran efecto, pudo soltar unas palabras que Sakura logró escuchar con claridad:

—Gracias por recordarme.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de Itachi? Merezco la hoguera.

Ahora, hablando en serio, este capítulo lo reescribí porque cuando lo guardé en la mañana estaba casi completo y cuando lo abrí hace poco estaba en blanco. Qué diablos :'c puto Word.

Mañana es el penúltimo día ;(


	30. ShisuSaku

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _30: Shisui & Sakura._

* * *

.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que el cumpleañero era el chico de cabello ensortijado y pestañas gruesas.

Shisui Uchiha no cumplía años en marzo, pero la felicidad en su rostro era tanta que podía llegar a ser confundido como el verdadero cumpleañero. Sakura lo miró sin gracia, aquello le parecía exagerado, era solo un cumpleaños. Sin perder la sonrisa, Shisui la tomó de las manos y la hizo girar dando vueltas como adolescentes.

La razón de su sonrisa imborrable tenía un porqué. Toda la alegría se resumía en que Sakura al fin cumplía dieciocho años y ya era mayor de edad, en palabras coloquiales, Sakura Haruno ya era legal.

No es que le importase mucho la diferencia de edad, después de todo, ¿qué son seis años? Nada, según Shisui, incluso podía apostar que Sakura era mucho más madura que él; el problema radicaba en los terceros… y en la policía.

" _No tienes cara"_ , le había dicho Itachi cuando le había contado sobre su relación con la hija única de los Haruno de apenas dieciséis años.

" _¿Qué no es amiga del hermano de Itachi?"_ , había opinado Kisame, el otro amigo del Uchiha.

Pero ahora ya no podían decir nada ya que ante la ley, Sakura era libre de elegir su pareja y vivir su sexualidad como se le diera la gana.

—Oye Shisui, me estás robando la felicidad —bromeó Sakura a la tercera vuelta.

El Uchiha rio corto, provocando que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de rosa de lo tierno que se le veía.

Shisui paró intempestivamente, provocándole mareos y un leve dolor de cabeza.

—No puedo esperar, ya es hora, Sakura.

La cabeza, que le había estado vueltas hasta entonces, se concentró en sus pocas palabras. Ella le había insistido desde hace algunos meses que ya era momento que tuvieran intimidad; Sakura no solo estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad con él, ella lo ansiaba. Pero Shisui era un hombre muy a la antigua y había preferido posponerlo para cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad, y al parecer, ese momento había llegado.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó temerosa pero decidida.

Él asintió con la cabeza, metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su celular para escribir algo rápido. Un segundo después de eso el celular de Sakura vibró en su cartera. Cuando lo sacó, se dio cuenta que Shisui había vuelto oficial su relación en Facebook y que Hidan le había dado ' _me divierte_ ' al estado.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado, Shisui era un tonto y ella no obtendría lo que en verdad quería… o tal vez sí, más tarde… quién sabe.

Definitivamente a quien debían de arrestar era a ella por corromperlo.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Mañana acaba esta colección de drabbles ;-; no puedo creer que lo haya logrado.

En fin, nos leemos mañana con el drabble 31, espero les guste :)

Besos ;D


	31. SakuSara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **31 Primaveras"**_

* * *

 _31: Sarada & Sakura._

* * *

.

Sarada no era una niña muy sociable, Sakura lo sabía desde que la profesora de su salón la había llamado preocupada por el bienestar emocional de la pequeña; por eso cuando Sarada le pidió hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, Sakura no pudo negarse y aceptó encantada, emocionada porque su hija al fin estaba haciendo amigos.

—Quiero una piñata en forma de estrella —pidió Sarada con sus ojitos de aceituna.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la costura del vestido que estaba bajo la máquina de coser. Unos pequeños bracitos la abrazaron por atrás y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que apagar la máquina para poder subirla y sentarla en sus muslos.

—Me alegra que estés haciendo amigos —dijo mientras peinaba su cerquillo.

—Chouchou me presentó con los demás —contó emocionada—. Los niños no son tan idiotas como pensé.

Ella rio mientras la bajaba y regresaba a sus labores. Sarada le siguió contando sobre sus nuevos amigos y Sakura, atareada por toda la ropa que tenía que remendar, tuvo que mandar a Sarada a su cuarto a terminar la tarea del colegio.

Después de todo, la fiesta y todas las cuentas de la casa se pagaban con su humilde sueldo de costurera.

.

 **…**

.

Sakura daba todo de sí y a pesar que ni a Sarada ni a ella les faltaba algo, no podía evitar pensar que no era suficiente, que estaba fallando en algo. Su esposo estaba en la cárcel, pagando por sus errores del pasado y ella debía ser el pilar de Sarada mientras Sasuke, el padre de su hija, esperaba cumplir su condena.

No les faltaba nada, pero sí debía hacer pequeños sacrificios que si bien no significaban nada para ella, prefería mantenerlos en silencio.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Sarada mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre hacia el centro comercial.

—Ya pasó, cariño.

—Pero cuándo es —exigió apretando su mano con la suya.

Sakura meditó su respuesta. No quería decirle que su cumpleaños era precisamente ese día; Sarada le demandaría que lo celebraran y ciertamente no había dinero para ello. Pero había algo que había quedado claro entre ellas: no debían mentirse.

—Fue hace unos días.

Una mentira blanca no afectaría en su relación de madre e hija.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó con los ojos apagados.

Sakura restó importancia a la pregunta haciendo un gesto con los labios y la mano.

—Porque no es importante, hija.

—Pero…

Ella paró, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y la tomó de los hombros.

—Yo ya celebré mis cumpleaños, ahora tenemos que celebrar el tuyo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio hasta que Sakura apretó su mano para que prestara atención a la tienda donde abundaban los globos brillantes, piñatas estrafalarias y lazos de colores.

—Puedes romper la piñata conmigo —dijo Sarada con sincera sonrisa en los labios—. Nos podemos turnar, mamá.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa igual de sincera. Claro que rompería la piñata con ella.

Ya se veía cargándola mientras ella golpeaba con un palo de plástico la piñata de estrella y así la pequeña Sarada renegara, se tomaría decenas de fotos para el álbum familiar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Al fin llegué al último drabble y no lo puedo creer porque los que me conocen saben que actualizo mínimo cada mes. Así que me autofelicito(? y me lanzo serpentinas ajdnl.

Espero les haya gustado de todo corazón, Sakura es mi personaje favorito de anime y de cualquier cosa djna y hace tiempo quería hacerle una colección de drabbles. Y este drabble es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada y además que amé ver a Sakura de madre, me recordó no solo a la mía sino cómo yo soy con mis sobrinos.

También espero que les haya interesado al menos una pareja crack, y si no es mucha molestia, les pido que me comenten cuál fue su favorita y cuál desearían ver un longfic o oneshot para animarme a hacerlo. En lo personal amé escribir el YamaSaku, ObiSaku y el IruSaku.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden contactarme a mi cuenta de Facebook Lulu del Rey (el enlace está en mi perfil).

Besos, gracias por el apoyo, ya les contesto los reviews :)

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
